


Anything For Love

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [16]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Some cute Jamie and Margaret on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt Danny Reagan, it could cost him everything. How will he protect the ones he loves when his past is two steps ahead? What would Danny do for the love of his life? For his family? For his children? Would he do the unthinkable? Would he give up his own life? Would he take an innocent life? Is Linda's life worth more than his? How will he weigh Linda's life and the lives of a thousand innocent civilians who have no idea that with one move, Detective Daniel Reagan, could become a mass murderer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I had a REALLY good idea while at work today that also incorporates some ideas given to me by my wonderful, amazing, reviewers! You all are fantastic and I hope you enjoy the new story! The first chapter is a little short but I have to go put kids to bed so hopefully, I'll get a second chapter up in a bit after the house is quiet. :)

Linda Reagan could hardly believe she was now a grandmother of two beautiful children. Little Madelaine was such a happy baby. Always cooing and smiling. Kathleen had struggled when Maddie was first brought home. She had a hard time figuring out breastfeeding. Both her and Jack were paranoid Maddie would stop breathing in the middle of the night. Finally, three days of no sleep and Kathleen calling in tears, Linda had gone over to help out. With some sleep and a little help, Jack and Kathleen had figured things out. Kathleen stopped stressing about how she was feeding her baby which helped Kathleen nurse her more often than not. Jack realized that if he didn't sleep he'd do something stupid again like put coffee in the baby's bottle and test hot coffee on his arm. Kathleen said over and over again how grateful she was for all of Linda's help. Her parents had come up for a long weekend to meet the baby but quickly made their way back to Boston. When Maddie was just over a month old, Kathleen returned to school with Linda babysitting. Linda just had to handle Kathleen texting constantly all day to make sure Maddie was okay. Charlie's second birthday came and went with a small family gathering at the Reagan house where Charlie was spoiled by his grandparents and great-grandfather.

One Wednesday, while Charlie was in daycare and Faith and Sam, were in preschool for the morning Linda had been watching Maddie while her parents were at classes for the day. Danny was working nights that week and Linda missed him terribly. If it wasn't a case keeping him from home, it was night shift. Grace had gotten the flu which made its rounds through everyone in the house thankfully sparing Danny, Frank, and Charlie. Kathleen and Jack had been advised to keep Maddie home until Linda was sure the flu had passed through the whole family before letting the baby come over. Linda had just fed Maddie who started to doze in her grandma's arms. Linda put her feet up on the coffee table as she read a book while the house was quiet. It was about a firefighter who rescued a single mom and her baby from a burning house only to fall in love and live happily ever after. As much as Linda loved reading something more intellectual, she couldn't help but pull out a harlequin romance every now and again. Linda flipped through the pages wishing she'd had a few more hours sleep the night before. She checked the time. Charlie, Sam, and Faith weren't due for pick up for almost three hours, two hours for Charlie. She could close her eyes for a quick power nap.

Linda woke up twenty minutes later when the front door closed and she heard Danny walk in, "Hey Babe." Linda carefully put Maddie in the swing to keep her asleep while Linda greeted her husband.

"Hey." Danny sighed heavily.

"You okay?" Linda walked over to Danny. She gasped softly when she saw the black eye he had and a deep cut on his forehead. His lip was split and she could see a large bruise on his cheek where someone clearly punched him, "What happened?" 

"I'm okay." Danny hugged Linda close. He didn't feel up to talking about how he had to chase down a twenty-five-year-old kid who had murdered his family. How the kid put up a fight with Danny and knocked him down a few concrete steps. He just wanted to hold his wife and sleep. 

"Bad day?" Linda rubbed Danny's back.

"Better now." Danny kissed her cheek, "I'm okay. I promise. A few stitches but I'm fine. I'm going to get some sleep." Danny said quietly, "I love you."

"I love you." Linda gently kissed his lips being careful of his injuries, "Do you need anything? Did you get checked out?" Linda felt for broken bones on his face.

"I'm okay. I just think I need some sleep." Danny said honestly, "Maybe another kiss." He smirked.

"I think I have more of those." Linda kissed her husband, "I'll come check on you before I go get Charlie."  She watched Danny walk up the stairs clearly in pain. He winced as he climbed the stairs. Linda wondered what the extent of his other injuries was. She shook her head hoping he was okay and not just telling her that he was fine so she wouldn't worry. Linda figured she'd get the full story later tonight. Right now a tiny baby had woken up wanting love and attention. Linda walked over to Maddie, "Hi baby. Did you have a good nap?" Linda asked, "Let's change that diaper of yours." Linda picked Maddie up sweetly, "I think we should make your Grandpa something special tonight for dinner. It looks like he had a rough day." Linda cooed at the tiny baby as she changed her diaper. Linda smiled as Maddie giggled, "Yeah? You like that idea too?" Linda continued about her day talking non-stop to Maddie while Danny slept upstairs. If Linda had known the future she would have tried harder to keep Danny home. To keep him by her side. To protect herself. To protect him. Had she known that with each step she took, with each choice she made, with each passing minute, it put her on a path to danger that no one was sure she'd survive.

* * *

Danny stood in the shower recapping his day. He knew he should have waited for backup but the guy had a gun pointed at Beaz. It wasn't like Danny really had much of a choice. He'd stood up, faked putting his gun down and let the kid start running. Once he let go of Beaz, Danny took off after him. Danny just didn't expect the concrete steps on their way out of the apartment building to trip him up when he and the kid were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Danny pulled on a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt. When he'd gotten to the ER he told his partner not to call Linda. He was fine. He could drive home, he didn't need her to worry about him. He needed some sleep. Despite her better judgment, Beaz respected his wishes even after she told him he was an idiot and after a phone call from the commissioner told him the same thing. The second Danny laid in his bed he fell asleep. His wife and children on his mind. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the ones he cared about. Danny didn't realize that soon, those words would be put to the test. That a case would cross his desk that would nearly take his family away from him forever. That he'd have to do something unspeakable to keep his family safe. Soon, Detective Danny Reagan would find out, exactly what it means to do _anything_ for his family.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner that night was tense. Danny stayed quiet for the evening. He held Linda's hand while they said grace but didn't talk much. Even when probed by Frank, Danny told his father he didn't want to talk about it. He was fine. No one needed to worry. Faith had given Daddy extra kisses to make his boo-boos feel all better. Linda cleaned up the kitchen after dinner letting Frank try to talk to Danny about the day. When Frank heard Danny refused to call Linda in the ER he'd given his son an earful. Not only as Police Commissioner but as his father too. Linda left putting the kids to bed to Danny as she folded laundry in their room.

Danny walked into the bedroom. He watched his wife with her back turned towards him. He knew he screwed up. He could tell from that look she gave him that he was going to hear it. Danny braced himself for his wife's temper which could rival his own.

"You going to stand there all night or are you going to help fold the clothes?" Linda asked without looking at her husband. Danny walked over to sit beside her. He picked laundry out of Sam's basket to fold while Linda separated Grace and Faith's laundry, "You going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" Linda refused to look at him. She was so mad. He wasn't telling her something. She knew he couldn't tell her everything. That was part of the job. Part of being a cop's wife. You can't know everything. But she thought he'd at least make sure she knew he wasn't in a life or death situation at work. Or why he hadn't called her when he went to the emergency room. Or something about what happened. Linda was not only angry with him but hurt that he was hiding from her.

"I told you, I'm fine, Linda." Danny sighed.

"I know that. But that's not what I asked." Linda shook her head, "You can't just come home busted up and not tell me something. Danny, I got a phone call last week because you needed stitches in your arm because some guy was swinging a knife around while you and Maria tried to take him in. So, either you're working a case I don't know about and it's putting you in danger or it's something else." Linda sighed.

"It's not a case. Not just one case." Danny folded his son's pajamas slowly while trying to figure out what to say to his wife.

"So what is it?" Linda refused to cry. She refused to listen to the voice in her head that was telling her something was wrong. That something bad was going to happen. She refused to see the walls closing in. Danny was home. He was alive. He was relatively unharmed. She didn't know what triggered her anxiety but she was trying her best not to let it bring her into a tailspin.

"I just had an altercation with this guy." Danny said.

"And last week too?" She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Honey, I know what you're thinking." Danny started to say.

"You know what I'm thinking?! Really!? Well, tell me, Danny! What am I thinking?!" Linda blew up at him.

"I just had a crappy couple weeks. Not a lot of cooperative perps." Danny reached for Linda's arm.

"I was thinking you were too busy being the hero to worry about your own safety." Linda huffed, "Do you have  _any_ idea what goes through my head when you come home hurt like this and don't tell me about it or even call me and let me know?!" Linda asked him.

"Linda." Danny tried to reason wth her.

"Don't  _Linda_ me." She shook her head, "You can't keep doing this Danny! You can't keep coming home hurt! Because one of these times you won't make it home!" Linda frowned, "And don't say that won't happen because we've seen what  _won't_ happen many times before!" Linda stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door hard behind her. She needed some space. She knew her anxiety was high and she couldn't stop it. She needed to take a moment alone to calm down. Linda turned on the shower hoping to let the steam and hot water relax her.

It was almost an hour before Linda walked out of the bathroom in a towel on the hunt for pajamas to wear. Walking into the bathroom pissed off wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. Linda noticed all the kid's laundry had been folded and placed neatly in their baskets. He was in the process of putting away his and Linda's laundry when the bathroom door opened. Danny looked at Linda rummaging through his drawer for a t-shirt of his to wear to bed. Linda tossed the towel in the laundry before slipping on a pair of panties, socks and her husband's t-shirt. She sat on the bed with a sigh to rub lotion on while she tried to keep her nerves calm.

Danny sat on the bed, "I'm sorry." He apologized, "I didn't think before I acted and that's how I got hurt. I didn't wait for backup. Beaz was in danger and I couldn't just let her get hurt without trying to do something. But in hindsight, I could have probably waited for backup and she still wouldn't have been hurt." Danny explained, "And last week was me being distracted." Danny told Linda, "Which shouldn't happen either because that can put not only me in danger but Beaz and bystanders." Danny sighed heavily. His father's words coming out as he talked to his wife.

Linda rubbed lotion on her legs, "You could at least call me and tell me you were hurt. Not just show up home with stitches and act like it's nothing. Because this..." Linda gestured to Danny's face, "Isn't nothing."

Danny took the lotion bottle from his wife to rub her shoulders. He frowned feeling how tense she was, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Linda scoffed, "Yes it will." She dropped her chin to her chest, "It will happen again, and I'll get mad at you and you'll apologize. We'll make up then it won't happen for a while until it does again." Linda said, "It's not something new. I just....I try really hard not to worry every second you're not home. But you coming home like this doesn't help me not worry about you." Linda felt her nerves tingling as her anxiety level stayed higher than normal.

Danny kissed her neck. He'd felt her pulse under his fingers as he rubbed her shoulders and neck. He wondered what made it race so fast, "I worry about you too. All the time. I worry that something will happen and I won't be here to stop it." Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I love you. How about this? If it requires a trip to the ER, I call you and at least let you now what's going on but that doesn't mean you have to rush down there because I don't want you to worry every time I'm required to go there to get checked out. But if I'm coming home with stitches that will require a phone call or at least a text so you aren't surprised by it when I get home." Danny pressed his lips to her neck.

"I'm sorry too." Linda sighed, "I don't know what is bothering me right now. It's just...I don't know. Maybe I just need some sleep. Between the kids being sick and me being sick last week, I haven't really slept much. And now you're hurt." Linda wiped a tear away.

"I'm going to be just fine." Danny hugged his wife close, "Why don't you lay down and I'll rub your back? I can feel something is bothering you. And if history has taught me anything it's that you relax when I do this." Danny pressed his thumbs against the small of her back while he softly kissed her neck. He grinned seeing his wife sigh with her eyes closed, "Better?" He smirked.

"No fair. You know that move already and are using it to your advantage." Linda grinned.

Danny laughed softly, "How about this one?" He gently pushed her to lay down on her front so he could massage her back.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you keep that up." Linda slipped her glasses off and laid her head on the pillow.

"Good. That's the point." Danny alternated soft kisses to her shoulders and neck while rubbing her back. Danny rubbed his wife's back until long after he heard her softly snoring.

Neither Danny nor Linda knew that the anxiety Linda was feeling would soon ramp up as a new case hit his desk. That soon, their lives would be altered in a way neither one would ever forget. That by the time Danny was able to wrap up the next case he'd have made an impossible choice. Not knowing which one was the right one, but having to find some way to live with his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Linda woke up before her husband. She rolled over, gently kissed the bruise on his cheek, then left their room to get the kids ready and off to school and pre-school. By the time Danny woke up hours later, Maddie was on her second nap of the morning and Charlie had built a whole city with his wooden train track set. Linda was sitting in a chair watching Charlie play while Maddie slept in the swing. when Danny walked in the room.

Linda looked up from her book, "Hey." She smiled at her husband.

"Hey, you." Danny smiled. He ruffled Charlie's hair as he walked past him to sit near his wife, "You feeling better?" He asked hoping she wasn't as upset as she was last night.

"Yeah." Linda put her book down, "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm okay. I'm taking the day to rest up but then I'll be back to work tomorrow. I'm fine. I promise." Danny took her hand in his.

Linda squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry about last night." She apologized.

"It's okay." Danny smiled.

"No. It's not." Linda sighed, "I've just been on edge lately." Danny stayed silent knowing she'd continue when she was ready, "Like I said last night, with kids being sick and not sleeping and I don't think I'm over that flu yet. My head is killing me and I really don't feel the best but I don't know if it's just being tired or still flu hanging around." Linda rubbed her temples trying to rid herself of her headache, "And that guy at the grocery store the other day really creeped me out and ever since my nerves have been going crazy." Linda shook her head, "And then you came home hurt and I just...I didn't mean to get so mad at you last night."

Danny listened carefully to his wife, "First, we're okay. I promise. I'm not upset that you got mad. I knew what it was. And it's fine. It's bound to happen sometimes. How often do I get mad at you for no reason only to apologize later because I was stressed out from something else?" Danny kissed her cheek, "We're good." He squeezed her hand, "Second, when we're done here, why don't you go lie down? Even if you don't sleep. I can watch these two and you can rest. At least get rid of that headache." Danny suggested, "And third, what guy? When? What store? Why did he creep you out? What happened?" Linda hadn't said anything to Danny about something happening at the store. 

"It's no big deal." Linda sighed. She should have just stayed quiet. Now Danny was going to worry over something Linda was sure was nothing, "I just can't figure out how I know him but he clearly knows me."

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"I was at the store picking up stuff for last Sunday's dinner when someone called my name. So I turned around and there's this guy, that I recognized but don't really remember that well, and he came over said hi, asked about the kids, nothing really invasive. Just like we hadn't seen each other in a while and he was catching up. Keith something or other. It didn't seem like a big deal but then it was like he was right behind me the whole rest of the time I was in the store. It was just really weird. He asked about kids but not you or the family in general. It wasn't a big deal. It was just odd." Linda explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Danny asked.

"Because it didn't strike me as anything I needed to call you about that moment and I didn't really think much of it until now." Linda shrugged her shoulders.

"What time was this?" Danny wondered if he could see the security tapes from that time and figure out who was bothering Linda.

"I don't know Danny." Linda sighed, "I know I had called you when left the store to see if you were home to help carry groceries in the house."

"I'll figure it out." Danny already had his phone in his hand scrolling back through his wife's calls.

"I'm going to take your suggestion and go lay down." Linda told him. She rose from her seat, kissing her husband's lips, "I'll take Maddie with me. She sleeps better without the noise anyway." Linda picked up Maddie's bottle then took the baby out of the swing. Danny watched his wife walk upstairs with their baby granddaughter in her arms.

He waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before calling his partner, "Hey Beaz. I need you to do something for me." If someone was messing with Linda in any way Danny was going to put an end to it immediately.

* * *

 

Linda hadn't been able to sleep but Danny was right. Lying down in the quiet had helped rid her of her headache making her feel much better than she had when she first got up. Linda walked downstairs with Maddie to where Danny and Charlie were cooking in the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" Linda looked at the pile of dishes and various utensils strewn about the kitchen counters.

"We're cooking dinner." Danny grinned.

"In every pot we own?" Linda wondered.

"Tapwize!" Charlie giggled trying to say surprise like Danny had been trying to teach him.

"Oh, I'm surprised." Linda smirked.

"Go sit down somewhere. The twins will be home soon then Grace." Danny kissed Linda sweetly, "Go relax."

"You sure you boys don't want some help?" Linda asked looking at all the dirty dishes.

"Nope. We got this." Danny scooted her out of the kitchen so he could cook with Charlie. When his cell phone rang he contemplated letting it go to voicemail but when Beaz's name flashed he knew something was going on, "What's up?" Danny answered.

"So I got ahold of the video feed in the store that day. I have a pretty good picture of the guy I'm running at the moment to see if something pops and he was near Linda, a little too close, Each time he saw her he tried to get closer but she wouldn't let him." Beaz told Danny.

"He got a name?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Keith Sterne." Beaz said.

"Sterne? Big muscle guy, neck tattoo, my height, military hair cut?" Danny asked now knowing how Keith knew Linda.

"Yeah. Why?" Beaz asked as her computer popped up his record, "You collared him." Beaz said.

"Yeah. For manslaughter, and sexual assault." Danny said knowing the case inside and out. When Danny put cuffs on Keith he swore revenge when he got out of prison. Danny could hardly believe it's been that long since he even thought about Keith. People always told Danny they'd get him after prison but none of them could come near him. None of them could scare Danny into thinking it was possible. Keith stayed out of prison for so long by being slippery and not getting caught, Danny knew that Keith had the capability to try and hurt his family. Danny never imagined how many innocent lives would be at stake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I was dying to write more than one chapter tonight it's really late. I went and saw Wonder Woman. It was fantastic!


	4. Chapter 4

Two days went by with Linda unaware of Danny's side activity hunting for Keith Sterne. He didn't want her to worry over something that could turn out to be nothing. Danny hadn't found anything on Keith. According to his records, he had a place in upstate New York. Nowhere near the city. But no one had seen him since he got out of prison. His house looked as if it hadn't been touched since Danny collared him. He hadn't shown up near Linda since that day at the store. At least Linda hadn't noticed him near. Danny had tipped off Frank's detail unit to keep an eye out but they hadn't spotted any different cars in the neighborhood or anything suspicious going on. A whole week went by without incident. That was until one wet and rainy Saturday afternoon. Linda had gone out that morning hoping to beat the rain while she ran errands without taking the kids too. Unfortunately, the rain came sooner than expected. Danny ran outside to grab the mail as soon as the truck drove off. Inside the mailbox was a brown bubble mailer stuffed on top of everything else. Danny saw his name on the package and tore it open once he stepped inside. Danny frowned when a cell phone fell into his hands and a sealed envelope. Danny checked the sender again to see who would send him something like this. Not finding a name on the package Danny cautiously opened the white envelope. He pulled a letter that had been typed on the computer.

_'Detective Reagan,_

_You have taken 20yrs of my life. You took me away from my child. Sent him to live with foster parents and to be adopted while I was in prison. You took my life. Everything I worked so hard for. Everything I loved. You sat on that stand and talked about me like you knew me. Like you knew why I killed those women. Why I loved them. Why I loved their bodies even after I killed them. You said dirty things about me. You called me a monster. You called me disgusting. You called me pathetic. You called me weak. I grew up while in prison. It made me tougher. Strengthened me. Made me better. Linda has grown up too. She's matured beautifully. When I followed her to the store I couldn't help but speak to her. Her voice so soft yet firm. You took everything from me. Now I will take everything from you. Just as I promised. When the phone rings. Answer it. You might want to talk to your wife one last time.'_

Danny reached for his own cell phone to call Linda when the mystery cell phone started to ring, "Detective Reagan." Danny answered not knowing who the unknown caller was.

"Danny?!" Linda's scared voice half-yelled through the phone. 

"Linda!?" Danny gasped, "Are you okay!?"

"Danny, he said that you have twenty-two minutes to get to Grand Central and open locker three-seventeen." Linda repeated the words she was told to say.

"What? What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"He said you have twenty-two minutes and if you fail, I-" Linda started to sob.

"Linda. Baby. What's going on? Where are you, honey?" Danny felt flashes of anger and fear as he tried to process everything.

Linda shook as she cried, "He said if you fail, he's going to start..." Linda cried, "He's going to start what he wasn't able to finish. He's going to...kill me like he did with the other two women."

"I'm going to come get you, baby. I'm coming to you." Danny swore, "He's not going to hurt you. I'm coming. I swear."

"I love you." Linda had started to hyperventilate in fear.

"I love you, Linda. I'm coming to get you." Danny promised.

"Detective." Keith said taking the phone from Linda, "You have twenty-two minutes. She is so pretty. I wonder what she looks like under her clothes." He hung the phone up on Danny.

Danny held the phone in his hands wondering what the hell he was going to do, "DAD!" Danny yelled as he ran up the stairs to get his gun and shield, "DAD!" 

Frank came rushing into Danny and Linda's bedroom where Danny was yelling from, "What is it?! What's wrong!?" He asked.

"A perp has Linda. I need to get to Grand Central to stop him from hurting her. I'll call you from the car. Watch the kids." Danny rambled as he gathered his things, "I have to go." Danny ran down the steps to his car speeding off leaving his father without another word.

Danny wasn't surprised when a radio car pulled in front of him escorting him to Grand Central Station. It was only a half-hour usually however with traffic on the FDR it could take double that. Danny only had eighteen minutes left.

* * *

Danny had told his father everything over the phone as he raced to open the locker. He knew what kind of man Keith was. Keith had raped the woman he went out with one night. The buried her alive in his back yard. After she died he had sex with her dead body. Then he laid her in the middle of a side street with nothing but a silk eye mask over her eyes. The eye mask covered what Keith had done. He plucked her eyeballs from the sockets saving them as souvenirs of his kill. Two weeks later he did it again to a woman he went out with. He'd evaded police the first time. And through a drug charge. He wormed his way out of a DUI and while in college had worked the system to his advantage for the numerous sexual assault charges thrown his way. After all, he was the star quarterback for the state team. His demise came when he ran a red light near where the body was found. Danny had put the pieces together and Keith was arrested days before he could pick another victim. He tried to explain that he was saving these women. But it fell on deaf ears. Danny didn't believe him nor trust him. A jury had sent him to the maximum sentence at the time. It was Danny's first major arrest as Detective. Now his wife was in the clutches of a man who not only horrifically and without shame killed his victims, assaulted them as well. Who hated Danny for what happened. Who would do anything to get the Detective to play his game? Danny screeched the car to a stop in front of Grand Central and ran out of the car headed for locker three-seventeen.

"Reagan!" Beaz yelled. Danny didn't recall anyone saying they called her. His father must have done it or had someone else do it for him, "You might need these." She handed him a pair of bolt cutters. With only nine minutes left Danny opened the locker. He pulled the manila envelope out, tearing it open. Inside was a picture of Linda. She was clearly crying. She was tied to a chair in a dark room. There was nothing else in the locker. Danny and Beaz looked for a false wall wondering if they missed something. But there was nothing.

"He didn't send me here just for this." Danny shook his head. He practically jumped when the phone rang again, "Linda?!" 

"Nope. Did you get the picture of her?" Keith asked.

"I got it. I'm here. Played your game now let her go." Danny demanded.

"That's just the first part of my game. Let's keep playing. I'm having fun watching you all scamper around the city." Keith laughed, "Put your hand inside the locker on the bottom with your palm flat." Danny did as told. He felt the floor of the locker dip. It was a fake floor. Danny lifted the floor. He picked up the small black object to see what it was when suddenly he heard an explosion from the other end of the station. Like a bomb had gone off. People screamed and ran as a fire started after the explosion. The whole building shook. Danny looked over at Beaz realizing what happened, " _You_ did that Detective. You killed those people. You're the monster. You're the one that's weak. That's disgusting for killing people. You killed all those people just for your wife. Pathetic. That detonator now has all your prints all over it. That was your fault Detective." Keith grinned, "Game two. There is a present at Untermyer Fountain. Seven minutes."

"You killed all those people." Danny gasped, "How could you do that?" 

"No Detective. You did. You touched the detonator. You killed them. Though it is to save your wife. You pick. Who is more important? Civilians or your wife." Keith asked, "Six minutes to save your wife." He hung up the phone.

"Beaz! Central Park! Five minutes!" Danny yelled at her racing to the sedan. He didn't know what sick game he was playing but he had to figure it out quick or more people would be killed for no reason.

Danny and Beaz sped towards the Park getting there just as time ran out. Danny picked up the small black box with his name on it. Inside were Linda's wedding rings. He answered his phone the second it rang.

"Thought you might like to pass those down to one of your daughters." Keith grinned.

"Where's my wife?" Danny tried to keep from yelling so Keith would spill.

"Game three. The waterfall at the Ravine. Twenty-six minutes." Keith hung the phone up.

"What did he say?" Beaz asked.

Danny put LInda's rings in his pocket, "Brooklyn." Danny raced back to the car. This made no sense. This stupid running around. There had to be a reason. Had to be something other than having Danny play cat and mouse with him. Danny sped towards Brooklyn's only forest wondering what exactly was going on, where his wife was, if she was hurt, praying she was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Beaz leaped out of their car rushing into the wooded area. Neither knowing if they were expecting another bomb, something worse. Danny prayed it wasn't a body or his wife they went on the hunt for. Danny wasn't prepared for what he found by the waterfall. When he and Beaz ran into the forest the sight before their eyes never crossed his mind. He felt like he expected everything except what was in front of his eyes. There before him stood an empty jug and pregnant woman. The woman was tied to a tree standing on a pressure plate, "Please! Save me! HELP! PLEASE!" The woman screamed unable to see with duct tape wrapped around her eyes.

Danny answered the phone, "What sick game are you playing?" He asked.

"One more step and you wife dies." Keith grinned.

"What am I here for?" Danny asked.

"That woman is the daughter of the woman who raised my son as her own. Who stole my child from me. Now I'm stealing hers. You and your cop friends can save the woman by using the jug and water to get her exact weight and put it on the pressure plate so you don't die along with her, or you can save your wife. Chose." Keith said.

"You can't do this." Danny shook his head.

"I can. You have fifteen seconds to decide." Keith said, "Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen..."

"I won't pick." Danny said.

"Then they both get harmed." Keith hung the phone up.

Danny watched in horror as the pressure plate lit up and electrocuted the pregnant woman. She screamed and writhed in pain before passing out. 

"NO!" Danny yelled as his temper boiled over.

"This is Detective Beaz I need a bus to my location, forthwith!" She yelled into her walkie-talkie, "Danny!"

"That bastard!" Danny and Beaz ran to the woman. The mystery phone buzzing with a video text. Danny opened it praying for his wife.

"Your husband doesn't care about you. He wants to see you in pain. He picked another woman over you. Another woman with another child over your family. He made a choice. Her life over yours. He doesn't even love you enough to unconditionally pick you. Your life is nowhere near as important as another woman." Keith said in the video. It cut to Linda's face as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Her mouth was gagged with a dirty scarf and her hands and legs still bound to the chair. Danny watched as Keith landed a hard punch to Linda's cheek, then one to her stomach. He punched her face a second time drawing blood as the ring he wore sliced her cheek, "That's what he wanted me to do to you. That's how much he cares for you. He wants to see you bleed."

Danny was enraged as he watched Keith beat Linda. He needed to figure out this stupid game of Keith's and get his wife. He needed to get to her. EMT's finally arrived to take the pregnant woman to the nearest hospital. Danny was just thankful she was still alive.

"What the hell game is this?" Danny asked Beaz, "He never did anything like this before. He didn't do this. Why is he doing this now? Why the innocent lives?" Danny tried to figure it out, "Where the hell is this coward hiding?" 

"TARU is tracking the phone but it keeps bouncing around." Beaz said as the EMT's loaded the woman into the ambulance.

"He's making me go all over Manhatten but why?" Danny tried to think about every detail he knew about Keith when his phone rang, "You sick son of a bitch! Lay one more hand on my wife and you'll wish you were never born." Danny threatened.

"New game. Jackie Robinson Park. Go alone this time. I smell a pig and your wife starts to see just how fun I can be. Twenty minutes." Keith laughed.

Danny shook his head as Keith hung up on him, "He wants me to go alone. Jackie Robinson Park. I need to make it there in half the time." Danny said as he sprinted to the sedan.

"You can't go alone!" Beaz ran behind him.

"I have to!" Danny said, "She's my wife!" His voice cracked as he yelled, "Please Beaz! I don't know what he's doing but if this is what I have to do to get Linda back then God help me, I'll do whatever it takes."

Beaz nodded her head, "Stay sharp."

"I will." Danny got in the car and sped off to the unknown. He didn't care what Keith wanted. Danny just wanted his wife back. Maybe Keith would accept a trade? Maybe he could take Linda's place? After all, wasn't it Danny that pissed off Keith? Wasn't this all Danny's fault? Danny expertly weaved his car between traffic with his lights and sirens blaring. He had to get to Linda. Somehow. Some way. There had to be something he could do to save his wife.

* * *

Linda wasn't sure what was going on. She had been at the store when someone bumped into her. Linda didn't remember how she went from there to this chair. Her face hurt and she was bleeding from the cut on her cheek. Linda prayed her Danny would find her. She had no idea who this person was that was holding her. He held all the cards in his hands, giving nothing away. He kept Linda guessing every step of the way. He'd call Danny and let Linda hear how desperate Danny was to make sure Linda was safe. He'd spin lies about how Danny didn't care about her. Even now after after she was slapped around he kept trying to make her think Danny didn't care. He repeated over and over how much Danny hated Linda and how he didn't care if she died. All words Linda knew weren't true but they stung none-the-less. Linda felt a needle prick her neck. She knew he was drugging her with something. Linda's eyelids were heavy. She started to fall asleep not knowing what this psychopath was planning next.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny said every swear word he knew as he raced to Jackie Robinson Park. He couldn't get there in twenty minutes. Not when it took forty minutes on a good traffic day. Danny parked the car leaving the key in it when he pulled onto the grass at the park. He stepped out of his car walking into the park not knowing what he was looking for when the mystery phone rang.

"What now?" Danny asked knowing it was Keith.

"You're late." Keith stated.

"I got here as fast as I could. Please. Just let her go. Take me instead." Danny insisted.

"No Detective. I don't think I'll do that. You're late. Now pay the consequences." Keith sighed, "You're to blame here Detective."

"Don't touch my wife!" Danny yelled at him, "Leave her alone!"

"As you wish Detective. But someone will pay for your tardiness." Keith hung the phone up.

Danny looked around trying to figure out what to do next when the ground shook. A loud boom came from behind him. Danny ducked his head and spun around, "WHAT?!" He saw the sedan he was just driving exploding killing innocent people that were walking past, injuring others and sending heavy metal into the air. The tires popped loudly as people screamed in terror. Danny went to call it in and get help when the phone rang again, "STOP THIS NOW!" Danny yelled at Keith.

"I would but you were late." Keith shrugged his shoulders while on the phone, "Be on time when I tell you to be there." 

Danny started to speak when his personal cell phone rang. A text from Beaz popped up, ' _we have his location.'_ Danny watched as Keith sent him a picture of an unconscious Linda lying on the ground. Her clothing disheveled and torn.

"You sick bastard. When I find you, I'm going to kill you." Danny threatened.

"But you can't find me. Can you?" Keith teased him.

"Oh trust me. I will." Danny heard Keith laugh at him.

"Clove Lakes Park. Twenty-three minutes." Keith hung up.

Danny called Beaz as ambulances, firetrucks and radio cars responded to the multiple nine-one-one calls, "Where is he?" 

"His phone just pinged off a tower near Cypress Hills Cemetery." Beaz said, "I'm ten seconds from you."

"Are we sure he's there?" Danny asked. Cypress Hills was the opposite direction of Clove Lakes. Danny didn't want to go to the cemetery if they weren't sure that's where he was.

"76th street." Beaz said, "We're sure. Get in the car." Danny looked up to see Beaz pulling up. He jumped into the passenger seat, "You okay?" She asked speeding towards Queens.

Danny nodded his head, "I'm fine. We need to get to Linda before he kills her." Danny said, "Cypress Hills is where the two victims are buried." Danny recalled the case in his mind.

"We'll find her. Jamie and his partner were sent to Clove Lakes just to check it out." Beaz steered around the traffic with lights and sirens on, "It's going to be okay." Beaz said hoping she was right. It had been hours since Linda was last seen. Her car still nowhere to be found and no clue as to how Keith took her. Beaz prayed they'd find Linda alive. She didn't know what Danny would do if he lost his wife.

* * *

Linda moaned in pain as she started to wake up. Her head hurt. She wasn't wearing her glasses. Her face felt warm and sticky. She remembered she was bleeding earlier. Linda moved her hand up to her cheek. Realizing she was free from the ropes Linda tried to sit up only to hit her head on the wall. Linda frowned not able to see in the pitch black. She moved her hands around trying to find the floor. Trying to figure out where she was and why it was so dark. Her hands hit walls and corners over and over again. Linda felt above her head and wiggled her feet. She was inside something. Some type of container or box. She kicked hard with her feet when she felt a small bump roll to the bottom corners. With a lot of moving around and wiggling Linda was able to roll the small object to her. The flashlight flickered on and off over and over again. Linda squinted to see around her. She was in a small wooden box. She started to panic as she tried to find the way out. She pushed the top with all her strength but it wouldn't budge. Linda shined the flashlight around as she tried not to freak out. That's when she spotted it. A small kitchen timer stuck to the top near her head. The timer had a countdown of forty-three left on it. Linda tried to figure out what the forty-three stood for while she smelled around her but all she smelt was wood and dirt. She tried to listen for anything but there was no sound. Linda banged against the top of the box, "HELP! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP!" She was startled when she heard someone's voice.

"The more you yell the more oxygen you breathe and the quicker you'll die. Danny was late. He didn't care about being on time. He didn't care about you. He didn't care about anything. This is his fault. He's going to kill you and when he realizes he killed you, I hope he takes his own life. You're going to run out of air before he comes here to unbury you. H refuses to listen to me, I refuse to care about the people he cares about. You're going to die and it's all Danny Reagan's fault." Keith laughed, "The more air you use the lower that timer gets. At zero you'll suffocate to death."

Linda watched as the needle steadily dropped, "Please! Please! Get me out of here! We'll pay whatever you want!" Linda tried to push the lid again.

"I want him to suffer. I want him to lose everything. Just like I did." Keith explained. Without another word, the call was disconnected.

Linda watched as the needle on the timer went down to only thirty. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts of Keith's words. How hateful he made her husband seem. Linda wasn't going to lie down and die. she was going to fight. Linda pushed against the heavy lid and yelled. She clawed at the coffin she was inside of. Linda screamed for Danny. For someone. Anyone to find her. For someone to help save her life.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Linda Reagan had been through many terrors in her life. She'd been hurt, abused, raped, shot. She'd almost died more than once. But never did her life flash before her eyes quite like it was at the moment. Her lungs were screaming for air, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel herself suffocating. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She knew she was dying and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop it. She'd tried to use the speaker Keith taunted her with to yell for help but he must have disconnected his end of it. She only found static. The flashlight barely stayed on long enough for her to see an inch in front of her face before it flickered off again. Linda cried knowing she'd never see her family again, her children, her husband. She prayed Danny wasn't the one to find her body. That someone else would do it first and Danny wouldn't have to live with that trauma. Linda felt like her lungs were exploding as she took her last breath. Her last thought of her husband as the cold darkness surrounded her one last time.

* * *

Jamie Reagan and his partner, Penelope Brewster, were racing to Clove Lakes Park. He had a team of police cars with him along with an ESU team. The NYPD was done playing this game with Keith Sterne. It was going to end one way or another. Frank had done a good job of keeping Jack and Sean out of the loop as it concerned their parents but Frank wasn't letting his daughter-in-law and son be beaten by a psychopath who had it out for Danny.

Jamie parked the car and carefully got out, "Alright! Spread out! Canvas the area!" Jamie hollered. He wasn't sure what to expect. After two bombs, Linda being hurt and knowing how Keith liked to toy with Danny, almost anything was possible.

Jamie and Penelope went straight through the center of the park as two teams split behind them, one to the left and one to the right, "Reagan! Look!" Penelope pointed to a group of small children on a school field trip playing on the grass. A duffel bag sat near a tree that looked as if it didn't belong.

"Let's check it out." Jamie walked over to the bag carefully making sure he didn't trigger anything. He knelt down on the ground and unzipped the bag. His heart stopped as he saw a bomb inside the bag, "We need to evacuate those kids." He told Penelope who nodded and quickly set to work to round up the teachers and children in the area, "We need a bomb tech." Jamie told the ESU officer closest to him, "What the Hell?" Jamie watched as the computer screen lit up.

_You're not Detective Reagan. That must mean he's somewhere else. Too busy to try and save his wife? I'm going to take_ everything _from him like he took_ everything _from me. He's the monster that_ doesn't _care about his wife. He's the pathetic one that can't even play a simple game. The game is over._

Jamie's face went white as the timer on the bomb started to rapidly decrease. He had just enough time to stand up, "RUN! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" He yelled as the bomb exploded sending branches and bits of tree everywhere. Jamie felt the blast hit his back and knock him out as he tried to run away from it.

* * *

Frank Reagan was walking out One-Pollice-Plaza. He was headed to the hospital to check on an officer who had been injured with the car bomb involving Danny's sedan at the park. The officer was one of the first on the scene and was badly burned. He was expected to make a full recovery but Frank never let an officer be in the hospital without personally going to check on him or her. Garrett opened the back door for Frank when they heard a loud bang. Frank's detail unit was quick to respond and cover him but it was too late. Frank Reagan had been shot. 

"LOCKDOWN THE AREA!" Garrett yelled as he put pressure on Frank's wounded side, "GET A BUS!" 

Sid dropped to his knees seeing blood coming out of Frank's mouth, "You're going to be okay Boss. It's going to be okay."

Frank's detail unit covered the three men, making way for the ambulance. Teams of officers were sent out to search the buildings around them for the shooter. It took less than five minutes for Frank's expert team to locate the source of the bullets. A long-range rifle had been set up on top of the roof across the street. It was being robotically controlled to aim and shoot. They quickly disable the remote gun allowing the EMTs to load Frank inside and rush him to the hospital. 

"Sir, we have a problem." One of the officers said to Sid over the com-link, "This is the same guy who is after Detective Reagan. We found a note that says _'She'd dead. They are all dead._ _Detective Reagan will learn what it's like to have nothing.'_ He read the short note.

"Clear the building, no one goes in or out without being checked." Sid told the officer wanting to make sure anyone who could have helped get the gun to the roof was detained. Sid looked at the officers still standing around him, "Round up the Reagan's. Make sure Danny's kids are safe. Send an extra team after Officer and Detective Reagan. Get a team to ADA Reagan and her daughter. No one else gets hurt because of this asshole."

"Yes, Sir!" They said as they split off to get the job done.

* * *

Danny felt the mystery phone ring as he and Beaz got out of the car, "I'm coming for you." Danny answered the phone.

"You're too late Detective. Officer Reagan has died. Commissioner Reagan has died. Nurse Reagan has died. Next will be ADA Reagan who won't know until she gets into the car that it will explode the second it's turned on. Then your children. One by one will be picked off. Like little ants that are burned by the sun's rays." Keith laughed.

"You're lying. I'm going to kill you." Danny threatened.

"And how do you think you're going to do that? By assuming you know where I am? 76th street?" Keith asked. Danny whipped around trying to figure out where Keith was that he could see Danny, "I'm not there. I'm not anywhere anymore. You won't find me. But I'll find you. The game is over for now Detective. You might want to watch where you step. You never know what or who you'll step on." Keith hung the phone up one last time. 

"He's not here." Danny shook his head, "He's already gone."

"What did he say?" Beaz asked. Before Danny could answer glass blew out at them while an apartment caught on fire. Beaz covered her face, "We need fire rescue to our location! An explosion inside abandoned apartment complex!" Beaz radioed for help.

"She's not up there!" Danny shook his head, "He wouldn't have done that. He wants me to find her. He said the game is over but it can't be. He's been dangling Linda like the prize at the end. He wouldn't do all this just to kill her like that." Danny spoke out loud as he tried to figure out where his wife was.

"What did he say?" Beaz asked again as officers and firefighters responded to the scene. The few civilians around them being quickly taken care of.

"He said he's not here. He's not anywhere. I won't be able to find him but that he will always find me. He said the game is over. And to watch where I step and on what or -." Danny paused, "...Who." His face paled, "Oh my God!"

"What is it?!" Beaz tried to figure out what Danny was thinking.

"She's burried. She's in the ground somewhere. The bastartd burried her!" Danny tried not to panic, "Cypress Hills." Danny looked across the way where he could see the cemetery in the distance, "Thats where he burried the first two women. Oh God! Linda's there." Danny took off running to the cemetery with Beaz running behind him.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND HER?!" Beaz yelled as they ran into the cemetery.

"SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!" Danny tried to keep control of his fear that she was dead. He knew Keith Sterne's MO. Danny knew that Linda was probably already dead inside a wooden box. He had to find her. He needed to find his wife.

"Where did he bury the first two victims?!" Beaz shouted hoping Danny would be able to clear his head to think.

"THIS WAY!" Danny ran to a wooded area behind the cemetery. He stumbled over a broken down tree branch onto a patch of grass that had been overturned, "BEAZ!" Danny yelled seeing a shovel nearby. The ground under him had been moved and turned around. The dirt was cold and wet from the rain they'd had a few days ago. Beaz grabbed the shovel and started to dig while Danny ripped the dirt away with his bare hands, "She has to be here!" Danny prayed, "LINDA! LINDA!" Danny yelled hoping she was alive. He knew he was right when Beaz hit the coffin with the shovel, "We gotta get her out!"

Danny never noticed Beaz radio an ESU team to dig Linda out until officers arrived with shovels to get to her quickly. It took the team of officers far too long to get through the wet heavy dirt. EMS was on the way as Danny felt each second tick by. The team lifted the small wooden box out of the hole they'd dug it out of only to find it padlocked with six different locks. Luckily with the blow from the point on the metal shovels, they were quickly cut away. Danny lifted the lid of the coffin to find his wife bruised and broken inside. Her clothes were ripped, torn and dirty. Her arms had fingerprint marks on them as did her legs. A large dark bruise on the inside of her thigh made Danny feel sick. He touched her cheek and almost died. She was cold. She wasn't breathing. Her lips and skin were tinted bluish-purple. Danny lifted her out of the coffin and laid her on the ground, "No! No! You can't!" Danny immediately started mouth to mouth quickly moving to CPR as he realized she had no pulse, "C'mon baby! C'mon! Linda! Breathe! You can't go! No!" 

"GET A DEFIBRILLATOR UP HERE!" Beaz yelled into her walkie-talkie as the EMT's arrived.

Danny compressed Linda's chest, "C'mon Linda! This can't happen! Breathe honey!" He didn't care that he was sobbing in front of his partner and a team of ESU officers. All that mattered was that his wife needed to breathe. Officers split around the area looking for any sign of Keith while Beaz knelt on the ground on the other side of Linda.

EMTs rushed to Linda's side shoving Beaz out of the way, "Get that thing charged!" The paramedic yelled as he assessed Linda's situation. He was handed the paddles, "Sir, move your hands! Clear!" He shouted as he shocked Linda's body. Danny watched in horror as her body reacted to the jolt of electricity, "No pulse! Again!" The paramedic shocked her heart again.

"Oh God!" Danny shook his head. He couldn't lose his wife. Not now. Not after everything they'd been through. He couldn't lose her.

"Again!" The paramedic said during the charge up as high as it could go, "Clear!" He shocked Linda a third time, then a fourth.

"Please God don't take her." Danny knew he was slowly losing control of his emotions.

"Again!" The paramedic shocked Linda a fifth time. He felt for a pulse, "Got a pulse!" 

"Oh, Linda!" Danny kissed his wife's forehead, "Come back to me Baby. Come back."

"We need to get her loaded up. Let's go!" The paramedics worked quickly to start breathing for Linda while getting her onto a stretcher. Danny not looking back as he held onto the gurney not wanting to let Linda out of his sight for a second. 

Once in the ambulance, he was surprised to be handed the oxygen cylinder to breathe for Linda, "Squeeze the bag for her." The paramedic instructed Danny, "You're going into shock. Breathe for your wife." He told him. 

Danny nodded his head as he squeezed in time with the paramedics counting until he was doing it on his own, "Cmon Baby. Wake up for me. You can't go. Not like this. Please Baby." Danny begged his wife to open her eyes. It felt like years before they were at the hospital. Danny was shocked to see Sid waiting for him. He almost broke down when he had to be separated from Linda.

"Danny! You need to sit down." Sid took Danny to a private room where he was surprised to see Garrett, Penelope, Erin, Nicky, Margaret, Jack, Kathleen, and Sean inside, "Sit down." Sid shoved Danny to a chair.

"What's going on?" Danny knew something more than what happened to Linda was wrong.

"Your father is in recovery. He was shot in the abdomen. He should be fine they said it looks worse than it is. He's still out of it but once he wakes up they'll let us know." Sid explained, "Jamie was involved in a bomb blast. He's got some burns on his back and his arms but is doing alright."

"He's responsible for all of it? Isn't he?" Danny shook his head now realizing how close he came to losing not just his wife but his family members.

"There was a bomb under Erin's car but we got to it before she could get hurt. We're sweeping NYU, and checked Jack and Kathleen's apartment. It's clean. The NYU sweep is almost done. The Statin Island house is clean and so is your house. Baker is at your place with officers and all the kids and grandkids." Sid told Danny.

"Detective Reagan?!" A nurse entered the room.

"Yeah! Is she okay?!" Danny jumped from his chair.

"We need to ask you a few questions so we can better assess her inuries." The nurse said as gently as she could.

"Yeah. Okay." Danny nodded his head following the nurse. He'd give his own life it that menat Linda would be okay. He prayed his wife would wake up. That she was able to breathe on her own. Danny didn't know what he'd do without her.


	9. Chapter 9

Margaret had seen a lot of cops in and out of the hospital with different injuries. She never expected she'd be the one int he waiting room hoping someone she loved and cared about was going to be okay. But here she was. Sitting on a chair beside her boyfriend's hospital bed praying for the three members who were injured. She smiled when Jamie opened his eyes, "Hi Handsome." She said softly.

"Hey." Jamie squeezed her hand.

"You know, if you wanted me to play nurse, all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to get blown up." Margaret teased lightly.

"I heard chicks dig scars." Jamie smiled. Margaret kissed him softly, "You've been crying." Jamie wiped the tear that was lingering on her cheek.

"Just worried. I'm okay now." Margaret hugged Jamie tightly but carefully, "I'm not used to my boyfriend being hurt on the job."

"I try not to make it a habit. The whole family out there?" Jamie asked, "Did Danny get to Linda?"

"Sort-of. Your dad was shot, but he's okay. And Linda wasn't breathing when they brought her in. But Danny is with her and we're waiting to hear how she is." Margaret told Jamie what was going on.

"My Dad was shot?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. The guy that blew you up and took Linda set up a robotic gun to shoot at your father and hit him in the side. But Erin is with him and he's going to be okay. Jack, Kathleen, and Sean are waiting to hear about their mom. Margaret said.

"Okay." Jamie nodded his head. He sighed, "Thank you. For being here." Jamie said honestly.

"Where else would I be?" Margaret asked, "Did that blast hurt your head too?" She smiled, "I love you, Jamie Reagan. And this sucks and it's scary but I can't imagine being anywhere else but here." Margaret kissed his lips. 

"I love you too." Jamie said thankful that he would be okay. He held his girlfriend close while he worried about his sister-in-law and brother. He said a silent prayer to Joe to watch over Danny and Linda. Hoping they'd be okay. 

* * *

Danny sat on the edge of the bed while his wife looked so peaceful. She was breathing on her own but still unconscious. The doctors said that her injuries weren't serious. They found no sign of sexual assault. The worst of her injuries was a gash on her cheek that needed stitches to close up. A plastic surgeon had made sure it wouldn't scar as it healed. Danny ran his fingers through Linda's hair. She looked like she was asleep. Like she was dreaming. Danny shook his head, "I'm sorry." He whispered taking full responsibility for what happened. Danny kissed the top of her head, "Please wake up for me Baby. I love you so much. Please. Just open your eyes." Danny knew his words were spoken just for him. But he needed to talk to her. He needed to know she was okay.

Hours passed as Danny stared at his wife. Talking to her, leaving light kisses on her cheek and forehead. He held her hand feeling her warm skin. Danny cried as he prayed for her to open her eyes. The kids were sent back to Bay Ridge for the night to get some rest. Erin going home with Nicky and Sid going with the kids to keep them guarded at all times. Danny laid his head on his wife's chest listening to her heart beating. Feeling her chest softly rise and fall with each breath. He fell asleep to the soft lull of her heartbeat and the security of her breathing on her own.

* * *

Linda woke up to see her sleeping husband half-way on top of her. Linda took a moment to think of what happened. She moved her hand to Danny's head. The second she shifted Danny's eyes opened.

"Linda." He gasped, "Oh thank God." Danny felt tears prick his eyes. He hugged his wife tightly, "Oh Linda. Oh, Baby, I thought I lost you. I love you."

"Danny." Linda hugged her husband. She tried to talk but her emotions were too high. She couldn't stop crying as she hugged Danny tight. Danny pressed kisses to her lips, "I love you." Linda sobbed.

"Never again." Danny promised, "Never again is someone going to hurt you. I promise. I swear to you, Linda. No one will ever touch you again." Danny swore.

Danny spent hours holding his wife close. Whispering how much he loved her. How he was going to do whatever it took to keep her safe. How he'd do anything for her. Linda cried in Danny's embrace trying to stay calm. She was so sure she was dying in that dark coffin. She was terrified she'd never see Danny again. Linda could hardly believe she was safe in his arms. Linda fell asleep while Danny held her close. His words of love in her ear and his arms protecting her from the world around them. Danny stayed lying in the bed with Linda until a knock at the door took his attention away.

"Do you have a minute?" Garrett asked.

Danny kissed Linda's lips, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to stand outside." He whispered to his sleeping wife. Danny carefully extracted himself while making sure she was snug and warm with the blanket as he left her side. Danny walked out of the room leaving the door open enough so he could see Linda, "What's up?" He asked Garrett.

"We found Linda's car. Sterne stashed it in an abandoned storage facility. We're checking it out. It looks okay so far but we're not taking any chances." Garrett said.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. It's like he disappeared. Can't get anything on him. His phone he used to contact you is out of service. There's no way to trace him without it being on." Garret explained.

"We need to find him before he hurts more people." Danny shook his head.

"We're working on it." Garrett promised.

"That's not good enough. He almost killed my wife!" Danny yelled angrily.

"I know. And blew up Jamie, and shot Frank. I know what he's done. Two bombs, innocent people. I know. Every cop in the city is hunting for Sterne. We'll do whatever it takes." Garrett told Danny, "He's not going to get away with this."

"He better not." Danny said.

"Danny?" Linda called out as she started to wake up.

Danny looked back at Linda starting to stir, "Keep me posted." He told Garrett before going back to Linda, "I'm here Honey. I'm right here. You're safe. I promise." Danny softly caressed her cheek, "It's okay Baby."

"I love you." Linda whispered calming down the second she felt Danny hold her close.

"I love you, Linda. I love you so much. I'm going to make sure nothing ever happens to you again. I promise." Danny pulled her close, "I swear, I'll do anything to keep you safe. I love you so much." Danny kissed her forehead, "I love you." Danny whispered over and over until she was back asleep in his arms. Danny finally closed his eyes finally able to rest knowing Linda was safe in his embrace. Not knowing what to expect with Keith Sterne still on the loose but knowing that he'd do whatever it took to keep Linda from being harmed ever again.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Linda was the last Reagan to be released from the hospital. Margaret took Jamie back to his apartment to make sure he didn't try to go back to work too soon. The burns on his back were pretty bad but luckily he'd been wearing his vest which had helped shield him from the blast. Frank returned home which looked as if the NYPD set up shop in his dining room. Danny wasn't taking any chances with Linda. They were escorted out of the hospital and home in an armored car usually reserved for the Commissioner only. Once home Linda sat on the couch with Grace, Faith and Sam curled next to her and on top of her. They knew their Mommy was hurt and in the hospital for a few days. They had made get-well cards with Kathleen while she helped babysit. Kathleen had even sent Jack out to pick his mom up some flowers to help brighten her day.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can get you?" Kathleen asked from where she was sitting, holding Maddie in her arms. She'd been up and down the second Linda walked in the door, waiting on her mother-in-law hand and foot. Danny had gone to the dining room to see what the latest news on Keith Sterne was. It was as if he dropped off the face of the planet. No one could find him anywhere. Jack was at work while Sean was upstairs trying to wrangle a cranky Charlie and get him to nap.

"You've done more than enough." Linda smiled, "Thank you so much for being such a help."

"Of course." Kathleen grinned, "That's what family is for."

"Mommy?" Grace looked up at her.

"Yes, Baby?" Linda carded her fingers through Grace's hair.

"What does adopted mean?" The innocent six-year-old asked.

Linda wasn't sure how to respond. They never really talked about Grace being adopted. It wasn't a secret but Grace was never directly told, "Where did you hear that word?" Linda figured she'd find out where Grace heard the word ,then explain her answer.

"The man." Grace said.

"What man?" Linda asked.

"The man at school today." Grace explained.

"Grace, what man?" Linda felt her heart race.

"At recess. The man was sitting on the bench an' said hi to me. He had a puppy with him. I told him I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers but he said he's a policeman like Uncle Jamie. An' Daddy an' Uncle Jamie tol' him to keep an eye on me. Like Gran'pa has the policemen that watch him when he goes to work." Grace said, "He tol' me I can pet his puppy an' that I'm adopted. I was gonna ask him what it meant but he said he had to go an' then he got in his car an' drove away. But it wasn't a police car like Uncle Jamie. It was one like Daddy's."

"Did the teacher see the man?" Linda asked.

"No. She was busy. Tommy hit Lucy an' he frowed dirt in her hair. He had to go to time out." Grace said, "So what does it mean?"

"Kathleen, can you watch the twins?" Linda asked, "You two play nice for her." She kissed the top of Faith and Sam's heads before picking Grace up, "Why don't we tell the story to Daddy." Linda held Grace close. She didn't know who was talking to her daughter. But if anyone was going to sort things out it would be Danny. Linda poked her head into the dining room where TARU was set up along with Frank and his team. Danny was pacing back and forth when he spotted his wife, "Danny, we need you for a minute." She said.

Something about her voice tore Danny's attention from everything else going on, "What's wrong?" He was across the room in two steps.

"Just come here." Linda said taking his hand in hers. Danny shut the kitchen door behind him as he watched Linda take a deep breath, "Okay." Linda sighed. She set Grace on the countertop as she tried to think of the best way to tell Danny what happened.

"Grace are you okay?" Danny asked.

Grace nodded her head, "Ten-four, Daddy." Grace smiled wide repeating what she so often heard Danny say around the house. Usually when her Mommy asked him a question.

"Linda? Sweetheart, you're freaking me out a little bit. What's going on?" Danny put his hand on LInda's back rubbing it softly.

"Grace why don't you tell Daddy what you told me." Linda prompted. She took Danny's hand in hers, "Just listen to her and don't flip out." 

"I asked Mommy what adopted means." Grace felt like she was in trouble. She didn't know why her Mommy got her Daddy. Grace wondered if 'adopted' was a bad word like the swear words she heard Daddy say sometimes that she was told not to repeat.

"Tell Daddy who told you that word." Linda pushed.

"The man at school. The policeman you an' Uncle Jamie sent to watch me play at recess time." Grace said softly, "He told me I'm adopted an' you're not my real Mommy an' Daddy. An' I know I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers but he let me pet his puppy an' he said he was a policeman. An' he even had one of the cards with your name on it an' he said it was a police puppy." Grace said getting upset, "I'm sorry I talked to a stranger. I'll never, ever, ever, ever do it again. I pwomise. I didn't mean to say a bad word. I just didn't know it was a bad word. Why did he say I was a bad word?" Grace started to cry.

Linda wrapped her arms around Grace, "It's not a bad word Baby. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, my little Ladybug. It's okay. We're not mad at you. Don't cry, sweetie." Danny rubbed her back.

"Then why did Mommy come get you?" Grace rubbed her eyes with her small fists, "Is it cuz I talkeded to a stranger?" 

"Well, you know you shouldn't talk to strangers. But it's okay. You did a good job by telling Mommy and I about it." Danny hugged Grace.

"But he was a policeman!" Grace tried to get her Mommy and Daddy to understand she was talking to a 'safe' stranger, "Daddy. He had on a uniformed like Uncle Jamie!"

"But he didn't have a car like Uncle Jamie. Right?" Linda asked.

"It looked like Daddy's police car." Grace said.

"Ladybug, what did the man look like?" Danny asked.

"I dunno." Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"Did he have a hat on? Did he wear glasses like Mommy and Jack have?" Danny tried to see if she could tell him anything about the way the man looked.

"I dunno. He looked like a policeman." Grace said not understanding what her Daddy was asking her.

"Did the man try to hurt you? Did he touch you?" Linda asked praying the answer was no. If Grace gave any indication someone had tried to snatch her and run, she knew Danny would lose it.

Grace shook her head, "Uh-uh. He just let me pet his puppy an' then Mrs. Ness blew the whistle an' we had to line up."

Danny hugged her tight, "Good. I'm glad you're okay. But next time, we don't talk to strangers. Even a police officer unless a grownup you know is with the police officer or it's an emergency."

"Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry." Grace pouted.

"It's okay." Danny kissed her cheek, "And anytime a stranger tries to talk to you, you have to come tell Mommy and I. Okay?" He watched as Grace nodded her head.

"But Daddy." Grace said softly, "What did he call me? What's adopted mean?" 

Danny frowned and looked at Linda, "Well Ladybug...." Danny started to say.

"Do you remember when Mommy was pregnant with Faith and Sam? And they were in my belly. Like Maddie was in Kathleen's belly?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. An' sometimes she'd wiggle around an' bump on Kathleen's belly!" Grace smiled, "That's why she's a mommy! Because Mommy's carry babies in their bellies." 

"Right. But not all the time." Linda said gently, "Sometimes when a Mommy has a baby but can't take care of the baby they let another Mommy take care of the baby."

"But doesn't the Mommy love the baby in her belly?" Grace asked.

"Of course. But let's think. What do babies need?" Linda asked.

"Diapers." Grace smiled.

"And food, and a home. Babies need blankets." Linda started a small list.

"An' bottles! An' toys!" Grace felt like she was doing something right. She knew lots of things about babies!

"Right so that's a lot of things. Sometimes the Mommy who has a baby in her belly can't give her baby all those things. So she looks for another Mommy who can give the baby all the things it needs." Linda tried to explain. Linda wasn't prepared at all for this conversation. She wished she knew exactly what to say to make it easier for Grace to understand.

"So why am I adopted? I didn't grow in your belly?" Grace asked.

Linda shook her head, "When you were born, Mommy found you. I took you to the hospital where I used to work and took care of you. You were sick for a long time. And then you came home with Daddy and me. We adopted you."

"So I'm not your real baby?" Grace started to cry again.

"You'll always be my baby." Linda hugged her tight, "Sweetheart, being adopted doesn't mean you aren't my baby. It just means that you grew in someone else's belly. But the second I saw you I knew you were my baby."

"But didn't the other Mommy love me? The one who had me in her belly?" Grace cried.

"Of course she did. But you were very sick and she didn't know how to take care of you. So she gave you to Mommy because Mommy is a nurse. And she made sure you were safe because Daddy is a policeman. She loved you so much that she gave you to Mommy and me." Danny held his wife and daughter close, "She loved you. She just didn't know how to take care of you. So she made sure you had a family that could be there for you. Two big brothers to protect you and even made sure you have a little sister and little brother to play with. Being adopted doesn't mean anything bad." Danny kissed Grace's cheek, "You'll always be my little Ladybug. Forever, and ever."

"But what if she wants me back? Will you give me back?" Grace asked in fear.

"No baby. Of course not. You're our baby. You're our Grace. And no one will ever take you away from your family. Even your birth Mommy. No one can take you from us. I promise. And we'd never give you to someone. Ever." Linda explained.

"But was the man right? Are you my real Mommy and Daddy?" Grace asked.

"Yes. Just like you're our real daughter." Danny said softly, "We love you so much, Grace." 

"I love you, Daddy. I love you, Mommy. Please don't give me back to another Mommy. I don't want another Mommy." Grace shook her head.

"Never. We'll never give you to anyone." Linda said softly. The two Reagan's held their daughter tightly as she tried to make sense of what she was just told. Linda kicking herself. She should have been more prepared. After all, Grace was six years old. Linda hated that she and Danny had been caught off-guard by her question. Too soon, Danny slipped away from his two girls to find out what he could about the man that spoke to Grace at school. He was terrified of finding out who it was. His gut instinct told him it was Keith Sterne but Danny couldn't see how Keith was able to get near Grace.

* * *

Later that night Grace was sitting on Kathleen's lap reading a storybook in her bedroom when Linda walked in, "Okay Grace. It's time for your bath."

"Mommy!" Grace smiled, "Kathleen said this is her forever family too!" 

"What?" Linda didn't know what Grace was talking about.

"I hope you don't mind. She was asking a lot of questions about adoption and how I am a Reagan now too and I know you had said she was told she was adopted so I tried to help. I explained that being adopted means you were in another family that couldn't take care of you so your forever family picked you to be in their family because they love you. Just like I'm now a part of the Reagan family because I married Jack because we love each other. And if Sean gets married, Charlie will have a Mommy. And it will be his real Mommy just like you're Grace's real Mommy. We talked about how some kids have a Mommy and a Daddy. And some just have a Mommy _or_ a Daddy. Some kids have two Mommies or two Daddies. Some kids live with their Grandparents or aunts and uncles take care of them because they don't have a Mommy or Daddy. Some kids are adopted and some kids are called foster kids. Where they live with a family for a little while before their forever family adopts them. But I promised Grace that the Reagan family is always a forever family. I'll forever be a Reagan just like Grace will forever be a Reagan." Kathleen smiled.

"Yeah! It's my forever family!" Grace smiled.

"Thank you." Linda said as Grace pulled out pajamas, "Go in the bathroom and try to go potty before we get you in the tub." Linda watched Grace skip off, "That was really sweet of you." She said to Kathleen, "I'm glad we're your forever family too." She smiled.

"Me too." Kathleen hugged her mother-in-law.

Linda followed her daughter into the bathroom thankful the 'adoption' question wasn't a problem anymore. But it still left her wondering, who was talking to her daughter at school? The back of her mind feared it was Keith Sterne but why would he do that? Why expose himself when he'd been in hiding since the day Linda almost died? Why would he come out now just to mess with Grace? Linda didn't realize just how slippery Keith Sterne was and just how good at avoiding poilce he could be.

 


	11. Chapter 11

After the kids had gone to bed Linda found herself standing in the shower long after the water had gone cold. Danny had been working non-stop trying to get any information they could on where Sterne was and what he could be planning next. The house was surrounded by officers even a sharpshooter was positioned on the roof. Sean had gone home and a team was put on the house in Staten Island. Jack and Kathleen had officers outside their apartment door as well as patrolling the whole complex. No one went anywhere without officers escorting them to and from their destination. Margaret was staying with Jamie who had officers watching his apartment complex. Nicky and Erin had a team in their condominium as well. The Reagans were as safe as they could be right now. Linda shivered from the cold, icy water. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Sterne tried to grab Grace off the playground earlier today. She didn't know how he slipped through the cracks. They still hadn't been able to verify it was Sterne that talked to Grace but Linda knew it had to be him. There was no one else that could possibly want to mess with Danny right now. Linda stepped out of the shower and slipped into her pajamas. When she walked into the bedroom she wasn't surprised to not see Danny. She wondered if he'd even come to bed tonight. Chances were, he was chasing every lead they could find. Linda knew her husband. He wouldn't rest until he caught the guy that hurt her. That hurt his family. That tried to mess with his daughter. Linda knew there was no rock that wouldn't be turned over to find Keith Sterne.

Linda pulled the covers up while she lay in bed. She'd left the bedside lamps on while she lay there thinking about everything she'd been through. It seemed like so much. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle. Linda pulled Danny's pillow closer wishing he was beside her but knowing he was busy. She felt tears prick her eyes as the emotional toll of almost dying built up. Linda cried into Danny's pillow as quietly as she could. He needed to be able to focus on catching this psycho. She could need him later. He could support her after Keith Sterne was behind bars. Linda tried to push her feelings away as the fear of the dark crept up on her. She was terrified of waking up in the dark again. She felt scared and alone, even though her husband was in the same house. Linda knew if he knew how upset she was right now, he'd be torn between catching the person that hurt her and taking care of her. Linda had to do the best she could to take care of herself at the moment. Linda let herself cry it out. To let the tears come as they pleased. When she finally was left sniffling and her eyes had dried she clutched Danny's pillow tight hugging it close. Linda tried to close her eyes to sleep only to find she couldn't. She couldn't face the darkness. Even with two bedside lamps on. She couldn't close her eyes. Linda lay in bed hoping she'd eventually fall asleep due to exhaustion. She wondered if Dr. Bennett would be able to help her figure out ways to fall asleep without the fear of never waking up again. Linda made a mental note to ask her about it at the next session. Linda shifted and tossed and turned trying to get into a position where her body would just sleep. But every side felt wrong. Every time she moved she was uncomfortable two minutes later. Linda sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Danny had helped put the kids to bed and said goodnight to his wife before coming back downstairs. TARU had found a traffic camera near Grace's school that may have caught the man in the police car Grace talked about. It would be a few hours before they could enhance the video enough to get a good look at the person's face as they sat at a red light.

"You should get some sleep." Frank said watching Danny make another cup of coffee.

"Look who's talking." Danny smirked.

"I'll get there when you do." Frank told him, "Danny, you're no good to anyone if you don't get some rest."

Danny shook his head, "I can't sleep. How can I sleep knowing this sick bastard came after my little girl. She is six-years-old. What if he tried..." Danny paused, "I already want to kill him for touching my wife. I swear to God if he touched Grace...If one hair on her head....Dad....I just...I can't go to sleep knowing how close he was to hurting Grace too. I can't do that." Danny took a deep breath. Danny Reagan could take a lot. He could handle the worst, most vile criminals of all time. But the second one of them threatened his family, Danny was like a rabid bull. He wasn't letting that person get away without hunting them down and making them pay for what they did. Danny's family was off limits. And anyone who wanted to live would know better than to mess with Danny's wife and children.

"If I have to order you to sleep, I will." Frank said, "Son, I understand it's hard. But we won't know anything for a few hours. There are no leads. We figured out how he got to Linda and that led nowhere." Frank said referring to what they found when they found Linda's car. It was untouched but in a storage locker. Linda had been on her way to the store when Keith had hacked into her GPS in the car. Giving her the wrong directions. When Linda pulled up to the storage facility she parked in the parking lot to figure out how she put the wrong address in the GPS system when Keith ripped open the car door holding a gun at Linda. She must have complied with his demand to get out of the car while he waved the gun in her face. The video feed they found showed him, sticking her neck with a needle then her fainting. He stashed her car and took her away in his personal vehicle they found burnt to a crisp in a ravine off of the East Street bridge. TARU was working on figuring out how he hacked into the GPS system but it was a slow process.

"He's still in the city. The thing with Grace happened today. He's still here. I can't sleep knowing he's out there ready to taunt me whenever he damn well pleases." Danny said getting frustrated with no progress and his family still hanging in danger.

"Danny, you need to rest. Go catch a few hours upstairs. When TARU has something you'll be the first to know." Frank insisted.

"I want to be here when they find it." Danny knew he was fighting a losing battle but he wasn't going down without trying.

"I don't want to take you off the case but I will." Frank threatened.

"You can't do that." Danny's eyes went wide at the thought of not knowing anything until the case was closed.

"Then don't come back down until TARU has something or you've slept for a few hours." Frank said, "That's an order."

"Fine." Danny slammed his mug into the sink as he grumbled his way up the stairs. He wanted to do what he could to help. Didn't his father see that?" Didn't he see how this psycho was after Danny and his family?

Danny checked on all three kids who were sleeping soundly with officers standing guard outside their bedroom doors. Danny relieved the officer standing in front of his and Linda's bedroom door. Danny opened the door quietly. The first thing he noticed was the lights still on. The second thing he saw was his wife lying awake still with red, puffy eyes. Danny shut and locked the door behind him.

"Hey Baby." He whispered as he crossed the room to their bed. Danny sat down and put a hand on LInda's back, "Are you okay?"

Linda nodded her head, "I can't sleep. But I'm okay." She said softly, unsure of how to respond, "Find him?" She asked.

Danny sighed, "We're working on it. I came up to get a few hours sleep." Danny pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I'll be right back." He promised. Danny got up from the bed quickly stripping down to just his boxers before washing up. Linda listened to the water run in the bathroom and the quick five-minute shower he took. Linda felt bad knowing he had cold water. She'd stood in the shower so long earlier she was sure she used up the rest of the hot water for the night. Linda's thoughts ran while her husband was in the bathroom. She prayed Sterne would be found. She didn't konw how they'd move on if he slipped away.

Linda felt herself start to cry again. She took a deep breath trying to stop her tears. Danny didn't need her being upset added to the list of things that were stressing him out. She knew he had more than enough on his plate already. If Linda had been paying more attention she'd have heard the water shut off and Danny walk into the bedroom.

"Oh Honey." Danny slid into bed taking his wife into his arms, "It's okay."

Linda nodded her head, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Danny asked confused as to why she was apologizing. She had just gone through something traumatic. She was allowed to be upset. In fact, he thought he'd be more concerned if she  _wasn't_ upset.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Linda said honestly.

Danny rubbed her back, "Do what, Baby?" 

"Live like this." Linda whispered, "It's too much."

"What's too much?" Danny asked not sure exactly what she was talking about. Linda placed her head on Danny's chest trying to tell him how she hated being so scared and targeted all the time but not wanting to make him chose between the two loves of his life. Her and the NYPD.

"Nothing." Linda sighed. They could talk about this another time, "It's nothing. I'm just really overtired and I can't sleep."

Danny knew she wasn't telling him something important but he also knew when to push her and when to let her tell him on her own time. Danny tightened his arms around her, "I'll hold you tight. I promise. You're safe."

"I know that. And I know that we have an army keeping us safe tonight. But I can't close my eyes." Linda confessed. Danny shifted to turn the lamps off whenLinda stopped him, "Please don't make it dark." She begged.

Danny saw the fear flash in her eyes, "Okay." He settled back down with her head on his chest and his arms around her. Danny rubbed Linda's back up and down while he dropped kisses onto the top of her head, "I love you." He whispered.

Linda nodded her head, "I love you so much." She clung to her husband as if she was drowning.

Danny held his wife as tight as he could hoping she'd feel safe enough to fall asleep. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes. The fear. The pain. He would do anything to make it go away. He'd do anything for Linda. To make sure she felt safe. Danny Reagan watched as his wife fell into a restless sleep. Praying she'd find some peace while her body forced her to rest. But knowing that when she opened her eyes, the nightmare they were stuck in would still be there. As long as Keith Sterne was a free man, the nightmare would never end.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny had fallen asleep with Linda in his embrace when the shrill ring of his cellphone woke him up, "Reagan." He answered.

"Sleeping on the job Detective?" Keith Sterne's cool voice woke Danny up.

"Give it up Sterne. I'm going to find you. I'm going to hunt you down like the animal you are." Danny shifted to sit up a bit.

"How about we have a little meeting." Keith taunted him, "No one but you. Come unarmed. No doubt this call has already been monitored and you know where I am. I'll see you soon, Detective. Oh, and if you bring anyone or a weapon with you, I'll set off the five bombs I have placed around the city. You'll be responsible for yet again another attack on New York City." Keith hung up the phone.

"Bastard." Danny muttered under his breath.

"Danny?" Linda looked up at him. She'd woken up when he moved but didn't want to distract him.

"It's okay." Danny kissed his wife's cheek, "I have to go do a thing." He said softly not wanting to worry her. Linda watched as Danny got dressed. She noticed he put his vest on then buttoned his shirt over it.

"What's this thing you have to do?" Linda asked.

"Just a thing." Danny sat on the edge of the bed, "You should try to sleep some more."

Linda watched as Danny looked worried. A worried look on Danny's face was never a good sign, "You come home to me." She took his hand in her.

"I will." Danny nodded his head.

"Promise me?" Linda hardly ever asked Danny to promise he'd come home. She knew that one day he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"I promise you. I'm going to come home to you. And I promise you, you're safe. I promise you, you'll never be hurt again. I promise you, that no matter what it takes, I'll spend the rest of my life keeping you safe from anyone who could possibly want to hurt you. I love you so much, Linda." Danny kissed her lips sweetly, "I'll come home. I promise."

Linda nodded her head, "I love you." She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck to hold him close as long as possible. Too soon Danny had to leave. With one last kiss, Danny shut his bedroom door behind him making sure there was an officer standing in the hall in front of his bedroom to keep Linda safe.

Danny walked downstairs to see his father standing at the table, "Well, you're not going unarmed." He said hearing the phone call when they tapped Danny's phone.

"Dad." Danny shook his head, "I can't let him hurt anyone else." 

"And you're not going to get hurt either. Just wait. We'll get some plain clothes down there to keep an eye out. You're not going to the wharf alone to meet up with the man who shot me, blew Jamie up, tried to blow up your sister, and almost killed your wife." Frank ordered.

"I'm going alone. He doesn't want cops there and he's going to get it. I won't let him hurt innocent people because I didn't listen. That's why he hurt Linda. I'm not going to let him do it again." Danny shook his head. He slammed the front door as he left the Reagan house to meet up with Keith Sterne.

* * *

Danny walked onto the pier at the wharf on the lookout for Keith. Danny picked up the phone when it rang, "I'm here. Where are you?"

"Turn around. Walk fifty paces then turn east." Keith hung the phone up.

Danny was sure he was walking into a trap but he had no choice. Danny followed the directions given to him by Keith.  The second he turned east like Keith said he heard a gun being cocked behind his head. Danny felt his heart stop when he felt the gun touch the back of his head.

"Hello, Detective." Keith grinned, "Tsk tsk. You didn't follow the rules." Keith took Danny's gun from his holster and tucked it into his pants. Keith zip tied Danny's hands behind his back, "Walk." Keith pushed Danny down the pier.

"You won't get away with this." Danny said, "If you kill me, they'll hunt you down and kill you."

"Oh please, Detective. You couldn't even hunt me down. I had to help you find me." Keith laughed, "I was going to take your little girl but she was called away too soon."

"You won't touch my family." Danny shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, I think I might come after sweet Linda again. She was so easy to control. So pretty. I liked her a lot. No wonder you married her. She's gorgeous." Keith taunted Danny.

"Don't touch her!" Danny yelled.

"What do you tink you're going to do about it, Detective?" Keith asked. To Keith, it looked like it didn't matter what Danny wanted to do. Keith kicked the back of Danny's legs forcing him to kneel on the ground, "Any last words Detective?"

Danny took a deep breath. He knew this could be the end. He had a gun to his head, "You're going to die." Danny said to Keith.

"No Detective. You will." Keith pulled the trigger.

* * *

Jamie Reagan knew how hot headed his big brother could be. But when he got a phone call saying Danny was on his way to the wharf alone to meet up with Keith Sterne, Jamie knew there was only one thing to do. He kissed his girlfriend before leaving his apartment.

"Everything okay?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah. Just work. Love you." Jamie kissed her again.

"Love you. Be careful." Margaret shifted to Jamie's side of the bed while she watched him leave for work.

Jamie flipped on the lights and sirens racing to get to his brother in time. He knew what sick psychopath Keith was. Danny needed backup. Jamie killed the siren as he pulled up to the wharf. He got out of the car with his gun drawn. Jamie carefully walked through the bushes to see Danny be brought to his knees by Keith. It seemed that he arrived just in the knick of time. Jamie reacted in seconds when he saw Keith put his finger on the trigger.

"NYPD!" Jamie yelled. He pulled the trigger on his weapon shooting Keith in the shoulder making him miss his shot at Danny, "DANNY!" Jamie ran towards the pair.

Keith yelled in pain as the bullet tore through his shoulder, "I'm going to kill you!" Keith yelled swinging his gun towards Jamie.

"No, you won't!" Danny rolled onto his back, kicking Keith in the stomach, "You're not going to hurt my family anymore!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Jamie yelled at Keith.

"I'm going to gut your family Detective!" Keith fought against Danny, "I'm going to kill your wife and children and you won't be able to stop me!" He got off a shot towards Danny's head that missed by inches.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Jamie shot Keith again.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?!" Keith taunted Jamie.

Jamie pulled the trigger again, this time hitting Keith in the head knocking him backward into the river, "Danny!" Jamie ran up to his brother, "You okay?!" Jamie cut the zip tie around Danny's wrists.

"Thank Harvard." Danny took a deep breath.

"Anytime." Jamie helped Danny to his feet and called it in over the radio.

"How did you know I was here?" Danny asked rubbing his wrists.

"Dad called." Jamie told him.

"Dad or the Commissioner?" Danny wondered.

"Both?" Jamie shrugged his shoulders. Sometimes the lines blurred between personal and professional no matter what Frank tried to say.

Minutes later the area was surrounded by officers and team of divers who jumped into the river searching for the body of Keith Sterne.

"Reagan!" Beaz yelled as she ran down to the pier, "You play cowboy and you don't call me?!"

Danny shook his head, "Yeah well I figured I could handle it." 

"Yeah. Looks pretty handled to me." Beaz teased, "You good?" 

"I'm good." Danny said.

"You should get checked out by the bus that's here." Jamie suggested.

"I'm okay, Kid. I don't need to." Danny insisted.

"When you get home you can tell that to your wife. PC is here." Jamie pointed to where Frank had arrived.

Danny sighed walking over to Frank, "What are you doing here?" 

"Checking in on my officers." Frank said, "You get checked out?"

"I don't need to. I'm okay." Danny said.

"You sure?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Danny watched as officers fished the body of Keith Sterne out of the river, "I'm just happy this is over." Danny said.

Frank nodded his head, "Until the next guy." 

"Let's hope there isn't' a next guy." Danny said, "I can't do this again. I can't lose my wife and kids. I can't put her in danger again." Danny shook his head.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Frank asked.

"I don't know yet." Danny sighed.

"She's up waiting for you. When I left I had to convince her to stay home." Frank told Danny.

"She didn't go back to sleep?" Danny asked.

"No. She was up after you left." Frank said, "C'mon. If you're not going to get checked out let's get you home. You can write this up tomorrow." Frank ushered Danny into the car with his detail unit to take him back to the Reagan house. Danny wasn't sure what he was going to do. If this taught him anything, it was that something needed to change. He had to do something to keep his wife and children safe from harm.


	13. Chapter 13

Linda was sitting at the kitchen table with a warm cup of tea when Danny walked into the house. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind, "You should be asleep." Danny kissed her cheek.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Linda leaned back into his arms, "He's really gone right?" Linda looked over her shoulder at Danny.

"He's gone. Jamie made sure of that." Danny squeezed her tight, "He can't hurt you or come after me, or go near the kids ever again."

Linda nodded her head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm home with you. That's all I need to be perfect." Danny said honestly. He watched Linda turn in his embrace, "We need to get you to sleep." Danny took her hand in his.

Linda frowned seeing the marks on his wrists from the ziptie and the small cuts on his hands, "Did you get these cleaned up?" Linda asked.

"Soap and water. I'll be fine." Danny shrugged it off.

Linda tugged Danny to the kitchen sink, "Antiseptic, water, and gauze." She corrected him. Linda carefully washed Danny's wounds being as gentle as possible. Danny watched her as she meticulously inspected every scrape and cut on his hands, wrapped his wrists and bandaged him up properly. Linda tenderly slid off his wedding band to clean a cut beside where the ring sat on his finger. Once she was sure it was cleaned properly Linda slipped Danny's ring back on. Linda sighed heavily, "You should have let them check you out before you came home." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Danny watched her curiously. Something was bothering her. Danny could tell there was so much more inside that she was holding back from him, "Linda, I'm okay."

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head. She started to move away from him but Danny stopped her.

"Please talk to me." Danny put his hands on her waist, gently pinning her against him and the kitchen counter, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I know you inside and out. But I can't read your mind." Danny kissed her forehead, "I can't imagine what's going on up there right now. I can't begin to try and understand the fear and the pain you must be feeling. But I can't help you work through that if you don't talk to me." 

Linda closed her eyes, dropping her chin to her chest, "I can't ask you to do what's in my head." Linda said softly, "I just need to get through this and then I'll be fine."

"Linda." Danny gently pressed her to talk.

"Danny, please." Linda pushed herself out of his arms and left the room. As much as it hurt right now to not talk to Danny, Linda wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself from falling if she talked. She knew that part of her problem was stress and being overtired. She needed to sleep to be able to think clearly.

Danny followed his wife up the stairs. They checked on their sleeping children. Linda walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed while Danny changed. Linda didn't sleep that night. She lay awake in Danny's arms while he ran his fingers through her hair. She couldn't close her eyes. The darkness behind them too terrifying to her. She'd been through so much but this seemed to break her. There was nothing she could have done to rescue herself from this. Keith Sterne might be dead but Linda felt as if he'd live forever in her mind.

* * *

Two days later and an appointment with Dr. Bennett found Linda sitting on the porch watching Grace, Sam, and Faith playing in the backyard. Danny had surprised Linda by taking a few personal days to stay home with her and the kids. Linda felt Danny slide his arm around her waist as he sat beside her.

"Hey, beautiful." Danny flirted.

"I'm glad you're home with us." Linda said softly.

Danny took her hand in his, "I'm glad I'm home too. I wish I could be home so much more."

"Me too." Linda nodded her head.

"Baby, the other day when you said you don't know how much longer you can do this. What were you talking about?" Danny asked. Linda had repeated the same phrase while they talked to Dr. Bennett but refused to elaborate on it. Danny was desperate for a sneak peek inside Linda's mind.

Linda fiddled with her wedding ring, "I don't want to make you choose Danny."

"Choose between what?" He asked.

"Me and the job." Linda whispered, "But with everything that's happened. With everything we've been through and I know we can't dwell on it and we have to move on. But Danny...if you were five minutes later, I wouldn't be here. I know that. And I can't stop thinking about it. Five minutes. Probably less than that since you had to do CPR on me to save my life and it still took a defibrillator to get my heart started again. He got close to Grace. He was able to get to Jamie and Frank and almost to Erin too." Linda let out a shaky breath, "I don't know how much more of this I can handle before it's just too much. And that's not fair to say to you. It's not fair to ask you to pick between the job and me. So I don't want you to. I'll be fine. I just need time to work through this. Time to...." Linda shook her head, "I just need time. This was hard. It was scary. This time it involved our children. And I need time to accept it and move on."

"I'd choose you." Danny said, "I wouldn't even think twice."

"I know. But I know how unfair that is to you so I won't ask you to pick a side. I'll just ask you to give me some time to deal with it." Linda looked over at him with large sad eyes. She hated that she felt on the edge of tears.

"Take all the time you need." Danny kissed her sweetly, "I'm here. For everything and anything. I promise."

Linda nodded her head, "I love you."

"I love you more." Danny grinned.

"I love you the most." Linda leaned her head on Danny's shoulder as they watched their three small children happily play in the spring weather. Linda didn't know how but she knew that she'd get through the dark cloud that hung atop her head. She knew that with Danny beside her, she'd have everything she needed to work through the hurt and pain. She wished things were differant but she couldn't ask Danny to give up what he loves for her. Not when he was doing so much good. The bad was there but the good still far outweighed the bad. And until that scale tipped Linda was proud to stand by her husabnd in blue.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Spring faded into the beginning of summer with Danny being home as much as possible, even passing a case or two off to another team of detectives. He'd made more of an effort to be home when he was off work. Linda had noticed the change but when she brought it up with Dr. Bennett, Danny brushed it off saying he was sorry it took him this long to see what he needed to do and how he should have been doing it all along. He didn't want any special recognition from Linda just because he was making more of an effort to be with his family. Linda still hadn't been able to sleep with the lights off but working with Dr. Bennett she was able to be okay with a small wall nightlight similar to what each of the kids had in their room. Linda was afraid Danny would hate that at forty-three-years-old he was once again sleeping with a nightlight but he reassured her that he didn't care if she needed to sleep with every light in the house on. All that mattered was that she felt safe and was able to sleep at night. Linda had felt a huge weight off her chest when Danny had made love to her that night, swearing that no matter what she needed he'd always be willing to provide it for her. That her needs for safety and security far outweighed having a nightlight. 

Dr. Bennett had changed Linda's anxiety medication to help with the overall anxiety and fear Linda was feeling. Enclosed spaces, darkness, even the blackout they'd had a week ago from a thunderstorm had made her jumpy. Not once did an unsupportive word leave Danny's lips. He picked up the prescription without question on his way home from work one night, in addition to the rest of the small grocery list, she'd texted to him before she went to bed. 

One sunny June afternoon, found Linda and Danny and the rest of the Reagan family all crammed into a small auditorium as Sam and Grace graduated pre-school. Linda sat next to Danny unable to stop her tears of joy and sadness, "They are so big." She said to Danny.

"They are so cute up there." Margaret said to Jamie, "I can't wait to have my own munchkins one day. This is adorable."

Jamie kissed his girlfriend's cheek, "You'd want kids one day?" 

"Of course. Although I'd have to wait until I'm dating someone with a stable job. Maybe something with public service since he'd know how hectic it can be for my work schedule too." She grinned happily at Jamie. They'd been dancing around the subject of moving in together for a while but still no commitment from either end.

Danny put an arm around Linda's shoulder, "Our last babies are going to Kindergarten." He was sure to snap pictures knowing Linda would want to recall every second of the twins' graduation. 

Sean hugged Charlie in his lap knowing that all too soon Charlie would be attending the same pre-school program after his third birthday. Jack sat with an arm around Kathleen's waist and Maddie in his lap watching his baby siblings grow right before his eyes. He didn't get it before he had his own child. It was a bitter-sweet moment. He was happy they were growing up but sad to see them get so big.

"I think Mommy an' Daddy need to have another baby." Grace said to her Grandfather she was sitting next to.

"Why's that?" Frank laughed.

"'cause then they can have a baby again an' Mommy won't be so sad to see them growned up." Grace replied.

"I don't think Mommy is sad they are growing up. She's just really happy. Besides, she's already got Charlie and Maddie at home during the day. Another baby would be a lot to have at one time." Frank kissed the top of Grace's head.

The ceremony passed with the Reagan's being the loudest as they clapped when Faith and Sam each received their honorary pre-school graduation certificate. Even Charlie and Maddie yelled loudly. Maddie because she was startled and Charlie just because yelling seemed like fun. When the festivities were over the Reagan's were headed back to Danny and Linda's for dinner and cake. Sam and Faith had each received the same gift for graduating pre-school that Grace had gotten. A new backpack and lunch box for Kindergarten plus a special first day of Kindergarten outfit.

* * *

 

That evening at dinner Linda was surprised to see a small gift box next to her place setting at the dinner table. Linda was about to ask what was in the box when Danny spoke before her.

"Who's turn to say grace?" He asked.

"I can do it!" Grace raised her hand from the kid's table, "I'm a big girl!"

"Okay Ladybug. Your turn." Danny grinned.

"Okay." Grace folded her hands looking as serious as any six-year-old could, "Dear God. Thank you for  _all_ your blessings. We are very thankful. An'....Bless Mommy, an' Daddy, an' Grandpa, an' Uncle Jamie, an' Margaret, an' Aunt Erin, an' Nicky, an' Jack, an' Kathween, an' Maddie, an' Sean, an' Charlie, an' Faith, an' Sam, an'.....an' me! An......oh! An' thank you for giving me lots an' lots of toys because I love toys. An' thank you for making Mommy an' Daddy stop snuggling last night when I had a bad dream an' wanted to sleep in their bed." Linda's ears went red as Grace talked about how she caught her and Danny fooling around on the couch after bedtime last night, while Jamie started snickering across the table, "An' God could you please make sure that I have a bouncy castle at my birthday this year? I also have been super duper good in Church an' in school so next year I don't want to go to class with Patty because she picks her nose an' that's gross."

"Grace, honey." Frank leaned over whisper to her.

"Shhh. Grandpa. I'm praying." She said as if he was interrupting confession. Kathleen tried to hold her giggle in but had to bury her head in Jack's shoulder as she laughed.

"Sweetheart, wrap it up." Frank told her.

Grace sighed heavily, "Okay God. Uh....Thank you for our food an' everyone in the whole world. Except Tommy. 'Cause he pokeded me with a stick at recess an' had to go to time out  _again_. The end! I mean, amen!" Grace looked over at her Daddy, "See Daddy! I can do it like a big girl!"

Danny smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, you did. Good job."

"That was probably one of the best blessings ever. You did awesome Grace." Sean laughed.

"Snuggle time, huh?" Jamie teased his brother and sister-in-law.

"We weren't even doing anything!" Linda laughed, "We were just on the couch watching a movie."

"You're my parents! I don't want to know!" Jack shook his head.

When the laughter had finally died down from Grace's blessing and the family teasing both Danny and Linda about Grace interrupting 'snuggle' time, Linda remembered the gift box she'd put aside.

"What's this for?" She asked Danny.

"Open it." Danny grinned.

Linda bit her bottom lip as she lifted the lid to the small black velvet box. Inside was Danny's detective shield, "Danny?" Linda wondered what he was getting at.

"You were right. Things are too much and I can't expect you or the kids to keep going through bad things just because I love being a detective. So I'm not going to do that anymore." Danny shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked.

"I mean as of today I'm no longer a detective with the NYPD." Danny told her.

"Woah." Jamie's jaw dropped.

"Dad." Sean looked over at him.

"Really?" Erin asked.

"You let him do that?" Jack asked Frank.

"Danny, you love being a cop. You can't...don't give that up. I know how important that is to you." Linda frowned.

"It is. That's why I took the Sergeant's exam. And I passed it." Danny grinned.

"Wait, what?" Linda wasn't sure she was hearing Danny correctly. They'd talked about him taking the Sergeant's exam for over a year now and he kept saying no. He liked being on the streets every day and with a Sergeant position, he'd be behind a desk a whole lot more. What in the world possessed him to do it now?

"I'd say this calls for a toast." Frank raised his wine glass, "To Sergeant Danial Fitzgerald Reagan who is now in charge of the 54th precincts Major Crimes Detective squad."

"What?!" Linda grinned.

Danny nodded his head, "I wanted to surprise you. It's more desk work but it keeps me off the streets and not as directly involved as I was before therefore making sure you and the kids are safer without sacrificing my job." Danny barely finished his sentence before Linda hugged him tightly.

"I love you. I'm so proud of you. Congratulations." She rambled.

"I love you too." Danny held her tight.

"You didn't have to do this for me." Linda said even though she was relieved to know he'd be somewhat safer.

"I'd do anything for you." Danny said with a smile, "I love you." 

"Congratulations!" Jamie grinned.

"Wow, Dad! Way to surprise Mom!" Jack raised his glass.

"So we won't have a Detective Reagan anymore in the family." Sean stated.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Frank grinned, "There are big shoes to fill for Third-grade Detective Jamison Charles Reagan but we have faith in him."

"When did that happen?!" Danny asked his brother.

"I found out this morning." Jamie replied.

"What?!" Erin looked at her little brother.

"Congratulations Jamie!" Linda smiled at him.

"That's amazing!" Margaret kissed Jamie's cheek, "I'm so excited for you."

"Uncle Jamie, that's so cool!" Sean said.

"And once I'm out of the academy after school ends, we'll have another Officer Reagan again." Jack smiled.

"I don't think there will ever come a day there won't at least be an Officer and Detective Reagan." Kathleen said.

"It's in the blood." Linda squeezed Danny's hand.

"Well, this is certainly a day to celebrate." Erin smiled.

The Reagan's toasted to each other's promotions with congratulations bouncing around the table. Linda looked at Danny's shield fondly. As much as she loved her Detective she knew he took the exam for her. Knowing it would put him behind a desk more often. Knowing it would keep her and the children safer. Linda was always proud of Danny but his ability to put his family above everything for himself never ceased to amaze her. Linda kissed the back of his hand as she tuned-out the family conversation. Her mind was set on Danny and just how much she loved the man that would never leave her side. The man that would do anything for her. The man that filled her heart and soul. The man that put her before him in every aspect of life. The man that would do anything for love.


	15. Chapter 15

That night Linda tucked her children into bed with Danny's decision still on her mind. She could hardly believe that he took the Sergeant's exam after telling her he didn't want to be behind a desk for so long. Linda walked into her bedroom after making sure the kids were sound asleep. Linda caught Danny standing in the closet with the safe open. She knew he was looking at a picture of Joe he kept in there along with one of Joe's courtesy cards. Linda walked over to her husband.

"He'd have given you such a hard time about being at a desk and having paperwork to do." Linda smiled.

"Yeah. But he'd have understood why I did it." Danny put his shield on top of Joe's picture before closing the safe.

"You didn't have to do this for me. I know I'm still working on getting better but you didn't have to sacrifice anything for me." Linda leaned against the doorway.

"I didn't sacrifice anything. And I did this for  _us_. I don't want to put you in any more danger than I already have. And I'm never going to get over how much I hurt you. How many times I've been the cause of your pain. I don't want our children to be in danger. Ever. If I'm in charge of the Major Crimes Detective squad at the 54th, then I'll be out on the streets like I like being, and I'll be actively working on cases but I'll also be doing more paperwork and be sitting behind a desk a lot more. Which will keep our family safer. And that is the most important thing that I could do." Danny slipped his arms around her waist, "I love you, Linda. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. But I promise you, this is something I wanted to do for  _us._ " Danny kissed her sweetly.

Linda melted into her husband's embrace, "If you're sure this is what you want." Linda wanted to make sure this wasn't a hasty decision Danny was making that he'd regret.

"I'm sure." Danny slowly kissed down her neck while sliding his hands under her shirt and up her back, "I'm also sure that you have too many clothes on."

Linda grinned, "Then maybe you should fix that." Danny was just about to slip Linda's shirt over her head when they both heard Sam call out.

"Mommy!" Sam yelled a second time.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Linda kissed Danny's lips.

"He's fine. Let him cry for a minute. He's fine." Danny knew that if Linda left the room chances of her returning without Sam were slim-to-none.

"He's crying. He probably had a nightmare or something. I promise. I'll be right back. Without him." Linda smiled.

Danny frowned as he watched Linda walk out of their bedroom. It was less than five minutes later when Linda called Danny to Sam's bedroom. Danny knew there was never a good reason to need both parents in the middle of the night. Danny walked into Sam's bedroom immediately smelling urine. Sam had wet the bed.

"Can you clean him and I'll get this all in the laundry?" Linda said as she stripped Sam's pajamas off him.

"I'm sorry." Sam cried, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, Daddy. I woked up all wet." Sam rubbed his eyes with his fists. He'd even gotten his stuffed animals wet when he peed the bed. He was sure his Mommy and Daddy would be mad.

"Don't cry, Sam. It's okay. C'mon with Daddy. Let's go take a quick shower in Daddy and Mommy's room, then get you in some clean jammies." Danny picked up his son and grabbed a pair of clean pajamas from the dresser.

Linda took the sheets off Sam's bed and grabbed the stuffed animals he'd had in there as well, bringing the whole load down to be put into the washer. Sam wetting the bed effectively ruining the mood for Linda that night. When she got upstairs she wasn't surprised to see Sam snuggled in the middle of his parent's bed with a cartoon movie on the TV while Danny was walking out of the bathroom.

"Looks like everyone got a fresh shower tonight." She said watching Danny pull on a shirt while his back was still slightly wet.

"He was really upset and showering with him was much easier than trying to clean him while he cried and not spray water all over the bathroom." Danny tossed the towel into the dirty laundry.

"I see." Linda smiled, "Thought he wasn't sleeping in our bed?" She teased her husband.

"Yeah well, he was still crying after the shower and he knew you were cleaning his room so he asked to snuggle for a little bit." Danny kissed her sweetly, "Plus I don't think he feels well. He kept telling me his tummy hurt and his head had a booboo."

Linda frowned, "Hmm. I'm going to get cleaned up then I'll check his temperature." Linda jumped in for a quick shower after carrying Sam's pee filled bedding to the basement before slipping on her pajamas. She towel dried her hair and walked out of the bathroom to see Danny and Sam curled up in bed. Sam was sound asleep in his father's arms and Danny was already halfway there. Linda turned the TV off before climbing into bed. She felt Sam's forehead. He didn't feel feverish. Linda hoped he wasn't getting sick. Tomorrow was Saturday and Linda and Danny had made plans to take the kids to the zoo for the day. Linda leaned over Sam to kiss her husband goodnight, "Love you." She said as she tucked her boys in.

"Love you more." Danny replied.

"Love you the most." Linda smiled feeling Danny's hand reach across Sam to rest on her hip for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

June and July passed with Sean turning twenty-one and getting the same drunken night out every other Reagan man was treated to. Surprisingly Sean put a limit on it citing having to be able to wake up if Charlie needed anything despite knowing he was staying at his parent's house overnight. Danny had commented on how proud he was of Sean to put his kid before his own fun. Jack's birthday came and went with Kathleen doting on her husband only to forget about his cake in the oven while she nursed Maddie and having Jack need to use the fire extinguisher they kept in the kitchen. Danny spent Linda's birthday waiting on her hand and foot. Not allowing her to lift a finger all day. He sent her and Margaret out to lunch and for a day at the spa so Linda wouldn't be alone while he made dinner and the kids decorated her cake. That was when Margaret let it slip to Linda that she and Jamie were moving in together. They were looking for a place instead of just moving into Jamie's apartment or Margaret's apartment. If they were moving in together it was with the future plan of getting married and having kids one day. Margaret was still waiting for Jamie to pop the question but moving in together seemed like a good start. Grace's seventh birthday was full of fun and friends from her school. Frank had made sure she got the bouncy castle she didn't stop talking about all summer long. Grace was spoiled with gifts, hugs, and lots of candy and cake. Linda wasn't sure her daughter would ever go to sleep after watching her bounce off the walls from the sugar high.

The morning of Danny and Linda's twenty-fifth anniversary Linda woke up Danny holding her close. His lips pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

"Morning." Linda smiled as Danny rolled on top of her, bracing himself with his arms on either side of her head.

"Morning." He mumbled against her neck. Linda sighed in comfort as his weight settled over her, "You're beautiful." He said softly.

Linda ran her hands up and down his arms, "What has gotten into you this morning?" Linda asked not thinking about what day it was. Wondering what brought on the extra affection.

"I am so lucky to be married to you. I still can't believe that twenty-five years ago you vowed to stand by my side forever. That you've stuck by me through so much." Danny kissed her lips, "I am so amazed when I look at you. And not just because you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, woman I've ever seen. I'm amazed because of the fact that everything I ever wanted is right in front of my eyes. And I can touch it, and kiss it and love it with all my heart." Danny said, "Sometimes it's hard to find the right words to say to you. To tell you how much you mean to me. And I know that I'm not always the best at saying it or showing it. Actually, a lot of times I don't say it or show you it, the way you deserve. But I hope that you know, that no matter what, having you, having your love, is what I live for."

Linda wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, "I love you." She pulled him down to kiss him sweetly, "I'm just as lucky to have you. You've had every reason to leave. I've had moments where I haven't been the wife you deserve. But you stayed by my side and held my hand. And through it all, you loved and supported me. Baby, I'm not perfect. And I couldn't expect you to be either. So even when you don't say it or show it the way you want. I know you love me. Because I feel you slide into our bed even after we argue. If we have an argument we work it out. If you've been at work because you're stuck, you make every effort to at least call home and say goodnight. If you have something on your mind that you can't talk about you hold me close while we watch TV or hold my hand during dinner. So you don't have to worry about not saying it or showing it the  _right_ way. Because you show it in everything you do. From taking the kids to daycare before I get up to the fact that I haven't put gas in the car in over two months because you've done it before I've had to. Every time." Linda grinned, "You're not the only one who is lucky to be in this marriage." 

"Twenty-five years of marriage, twenty-eight years of being hopelessly in love with you. Six kids, two grandkids. And every second of every day is worth it only because I know I have you." Danny flirted, "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so glad I did it."

"You were cute. Sweet. Charming. A really good kisser. I knew I'd marry you. I knew from the start that you were it for me." Linda grinned.

"You were sure of it huh?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah. I was positive I was going to love you for the rest of my life. And we both know I'm almost always right and I know you so well I knew you'd ask me to marry me." Linda teased.

"Always right?" Danny laughed.

"When it comes to you. I'd say I'm right about eighty-percent of the time." Linda giggled.

Danny nodded his head, "Then tell me, what am I going to do next?" He grinned.

"Kiss me senselessly and make love to me and try to convince me that we can spend the entire day in bed because you found a sitter for Grace, Faith, and Sam."  Linda said, "Classic Danny Reagan move."

"You think you've seen all my moves?" He laughed as Linda nodded her head, "Try this one." Linda shrieked with a giggle as his hand unexpectedly slipped under her clothes. She was partially right. Danny  _did_ kiss her senseless and make love to her for as long as they could until children started to wake up. The rest of their morning was spent making breakfast together, getting the kids up and ready for the day, Danny constantly touching his wife softly as if he was magnetically pulled towards her all morning. He'd told here there was a surprise later in the day, leaving Linda wondering what exactly he had planned for their anniversary. It was a Thursday afternoon. It wasn't as if they had a large choice of sitters for the day. In fact, they had two extra kids seeing as how Jack and Kathleen dropped off Maddie and Sean dropped Charlie off first thing in the morning. Linda cleaned up breakfast dishes while Danny dressed kids wondering what the surprise was but knowing Danny, it would be someting romantic and sweet.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Linda stood in front of her bed trying to decide what to wear. Danny had told her they were going out for lunch and taking the kids but refused to say anything more than that.

"You're still not dressed?" Danny poked his head in the room holding Maddie on his hip.

"You won't tell me where we are going. Or what we are doing after. Or anything. So I don't know what to wear." Linda shook her head.

"Wear anything." Danny grinned, "How did I get five kids ready to go and you are still deciding what to wear?" He teased.

"If you tell me where we are going and what we are doing I can pick an outfit." Linda grinned.

Danny sighed, "Fine. You get one clue and that's it. I'm not spoiling this." He smiled, "You'll need comfortable shoes for something after lunch." He said before leaving the room to check on the kids.

"That doesn't help! We live in the City! We walk everywhere!" Linda heard him laugh all the way down the hall. She sighed heavily. Finally settling on a pair of dark blue jeans, a tan sleeveless blouse with lace detailing and a pair of beaded flat sandals she set to work on her hair and makeup. It only took Linda another fifteen minutes to get herself ready. She was surprised to see all five kids with shoes on, and diaper bags for each grandchild packed and ready to go.

Faith watched as her Mommy walked down the stairs, "Mommy. You tooked a long long long time." 

Grace sighed, "Daddy made us sit here  _forever!_ "

 Linda laughed, "Mommy had a lot of outfits to pick from."

"You wook pwetty Mommy!" Sam smiled up at her.

"What a little charmer you are. Just like your Daddy." Linda kissed his cheek, "Let's go get in the car."

Danny carried Maddie who was buckled in her car seat while Linda held Charlie's hand as they walked out to the car. Once everyone was buckled Danny carefully pulled out of the driveway. He reached over to hold Linda's hand, "Sam was right." He smiled at his wife. He saw the questioning look on Linda's face, "You're pretty." He leaned over at a stoplight to kiss his wife quickly.

"Thank you." Linda blushed at the compliment. Twenty-five years and somehow he still made her blush like he did when they were in high school. They ride to the restaurant was filled with chatter from the kids who were excited to go out for a special lunch. When Danny parked and turned the car off Linda went to open her door.

"Wait here." Danny told her.

"What?" Linda asked.

"I have to bring the kids in and do a thing." He told her as he hopped out of the car and started unbuckling kids.

"Are you serious?" Linda asked.

"Yes. I'll be right back. Just wait a minute." He said, "Grace hold Charlie's hand please, and Faith and Sam hold hands until we get inside." Danny told them so no one would get left behind. He carried Maddie in her car seat into the restaurant leaving a confused Linda in the car. Five minutes later Danny was back at the car with a large grin on his face. He opened LInda's door.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Come here." He held out his hand. Linda let Danny hold her hand as she got out of the car, "Can I blindfold you?" He asked looking like a kid who was just told they can buy anything they want in a candy store.

"What?" Linda shook her head.

"You can just close your eyes if you don't want to be blindfolded. I wasn't thinking." He said kicking himself for not thinking about how she might react to having a blindfold on.

"Uh..." Linda sighed, "Okay. Sure." She was scared of it being dark but this was Danny. And he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She knew she was safe. She knew the anxiety and fear were coming from her mind, not from the situation. Besides, as long as he didn't leave her alone or let her go she was sure she could do it.

"Are you sure?" Danny heard the uncertainty in his voice. That last thing he wanted was his wife to be uncomfortable or afraid.

"I'm sure. Just don't let me go." Linda squeezed his hand.

"I won't." He loosely tied the blindfold on her eyes then steered her in the direction of the resturant, "Watch your step. A little step up. Okay good." Linda had no idea where they were going. She felt Danny stop and kiss her cheek, "Ready?" He grinned. Linda's nerves were tingling wondering what he had done. It seemed that with each passing year he was trying to one-up himself when it came to their anniversary. Linda had just gotten him a really nice jacket seeing as how he was a Sergeant now and she'd been trying to tell him to get rid of his old one that had a bullet hole in the shoulder. But Danny had said it was fine. Now with the promotion, Linda insisted he traded it in. So she stashed the old one away and put the new one in the closet where he'd be sure to see it that morning.

Linda squeezed Danny's hand as the blindfold came off.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" A chorus of voices shouted at her. Linda grinned as all the Reagan's raised their glasses at her and Danny.

"Wow! Everyone is here!" Linda looked over her shoulder at her husband, "This was a nice surprise. Thank you." She kissed his lips.

"Mommy! Were you supwised?" Faith asked standing on her chair.

"Yes, I was!" Linda grinned, "Sit down before you fall and get hurt." She and Danny took their seats at the table, "How did you get everyone here?" Linda asked.

"It's a work lunch for me." Jamie looked over from where he sat next to Margaret.

"Me too." Erin smiled.

"And I've had my schedule cleared for this for a few weeks now." Frank grinned.

"And summer means no classes." Kathleen smiled, "I worked a half-day, I'll take Maddie home with me after lunch so you don't have to watch her for the rest of the day."

"The Commissioner told my boss I needed a work lunch with him." Sean said.

"I have a split shift so I'm going back to work after lunch." Jack told his Mom.

"And it didn't cut into my work either. I'm not going in until tonight." Margaret said to her.

"You guys, this is so nice." Linda smiled.

"It was all Dad's idea." Jack put his arm around his own wife's shoulders.

"He said that celebrating as a family would make you happy." Sean said while tending to Charlie sitting beside him.

"Twenty-five years is a long time." Jamie squeezed Margaret's hand.

"We wanted to make sure we celebrated that too." Kathleen grinned.

"We wanted to celebrate both of you." Erin smiled wide.

"Twenty-eight years ago when my son, at fifteen-years-old, came home from school babbling about the pretty girl he met through dinner and all night long, I didn't really think much of it. He was a fifteen-year-old boy. But I quickly realized that there was so much more to his rambling than I thought. He was in love with the pretty girl he'd been talking about. He's now forty-three and still babbles about the pretty girl he's in love with. I don't think he's ever going to shut up about that subject." Frank teased, "The most intelligent thing Danny has done in his life has nothing to do with a Sergeant exam or being a cop. It has everything to do with you. Linda, the smartest thing Danny has ever done was stood at an altar and vowed to be your husband for the rest of your lives. I know that I am immensely grateful that he used his brain and asked you to marry him. I know it's hard to be married for so long and not get on each other's nerves. And I know you two have your share of arguments but there's one thing I've never seen either one of you do. And that's turn to each other in anger. No matter what happens or what is frustrating, you two never stop putting each other first. You make sure your children and your spouse are taken care of no matter what. And that's something to be proud of. So while you two celebrate twenty-five years of marriage. We wanted to celebrate twenty-five years of the two of you not only being an excellent example of husband and wife to your children. But being two of the most amazing people in our lives." Frank raised his glass, "We love you both so very much."

"To Danny and Linda." Margaret toasted followed by everyone around the table.

Linda put her head on Danny's shoulder as she wiped happy tears away, "Frank that was so sweet."

"Thanks, Dad." Danny couldn't stop the smile that spread from ear to ear as he put an arm around Linda's shoulder.

"We have just one more thing. Happy anniversary." Frank passed down an envelope to Danny.

Danny opened it up with Linda already knowing what was inside. He'd talked to his father about what he planned for Linda. "These are plane tickets. Frank." Linda gasped, "This is tickets for Danny, me, and..." Linda counted the rest of them, "All of the kids...that's Jamie and Margaret....All of us? We're all going to Disney?" Linda looked up excitedly.

"I made sure to check with everyone's schedule and it looks like we all have almost two weeks off where everyone can miss work and school doesn't start for any of the kids. I thought it was about time we took a family vacation." Frank smiled.

"Oh my God!" Linda looked over at Danny.

Danny smiled, "We took Jack and Sean when they were little and I thought it would be nice to take Grace, Faith, and Sam. But also wanted to take Charlie and Maddie. And then it spiraled into a family trip with everyone. But today, after lunch you and I are sneaking off for the night while Dad babysits."

"I love you." Linda kissed her husband, "I'm so excited! I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun. This was a great surprise." Linda hugged Danny tight.

"I'm glad you liked it." Danny grinned. 

"I've never been to Disney so I've already prepared Jack for me being just as excited as the kids are." Kathleen laughed.

"I've never been on a plane so that ought to be interesting." Margaret smiled.

"It's okay. Planes are fine. You'll be fine. I promise." Jamie kissed her cheek.

"We'll just get you some wine. You'll be okay." Linda giggled.

"We'll have our own floor in the hotel?" Danny asked looking through all the paperwork Frank had put in the envelope.

"Well, there's you and Linda in one room with Grace, Sam, and Faith in an adjoining room. Sean with Charlie. I have my own room. Erin and Nicky in one. Jack, Kathleen, and Maddie. Jamie and Margaret. And I wasn't traveling without some security so we'll have rooms for everyone in the detail unit." Frank said.

"You're bringing back up?" Jamie laughed.

"I like to think of it as I'm being proactive with my family's safety." Frank grinned.

"And I'm sure every Reagan that can carry will have a gun on their person at all times." Linda smirked.

"We're all armed at Sunday dinner." Danny laughed.

"This is what you're getting yourself into." Linda said to Margaret.

"I love it. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Margaret kissed Jamie sweetly.

"You need to keep her." Danny smiled to Jamie.

"Working on it." Jamie grinned.

Lunch passed gleefully as the Reagan's talked Disney and flying. Linda was happy to celebrate with her whole family. She couldn't wait to leave for their trip. They needed some time off and away. They all needed the break. That night she and Danny went to a show he'd bought tickets for and had a romantic dinner for two. Linda's mind stuck on her husband and how lucky she was to be married to him. How much she loved him. How no matter what they went through they always seemed to pull through stronger in the end. There seemed to be nothing that could ever break them apart. And no matter how she thought about it. There was nothing that could compare to how she felt when Danny told her he loved her. To how she felt when he kissed her. How her heart swelled each time she told him how much she loved him. Linda knew with Danny's new job and kids being in school this was the start of a new journey in their lives. She couldn't wait to walk through it with her husband forever at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one! I hope you all enjoyed it! I loved writing it! Thank you again for comments and kudos! You are all so awesome and amazing! I love writing and hearing what you think! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!!!! :)


End file.
